The Lost Daughter of Kukulkan
by EmersonianReliant
Summary: Lady Elena Winthrop is the adopted Spanish daughter of wealthy Bermudian privateers with a tumultuous past, searching desperately for her own identity. Kidnapped by a roguish pirate attracted to her mysterious Mayan heritage and pursued by a dark secret, Elena will have to navigate the stormy waters of the Caribbean to find the truth about her family and her hearts desire. Jack/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, places and such belong to Disney.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Sinking of the Golden Fleece**

* * *

The smoke from the cannons lingered close in the humid air, clinging to the ship like an eerie fog. The Golden Fleece was finished, sinking slowly out of sight in the moonlight. The moans and creaks of the wooden boards splintering mingled with the desperate cries of the crew, echoing unnerving over the water as the sailors of the HMS Drake sat watching.

"Not one man is to be dragged out of that water. Is that clear?" Captain Spragg ordered his first mate.

"But Sir, they've surrendered, shouldn't they at least be charged and brought back to port?"

"Why detain the inevitable. These men chose to engage in battle against a ship of His Majesty's Royal Navy. We have borne witness to their sedition. They're pirates. Their sentence is death. " Spragg responded stoically.

"But sir, not all men go to sea willingly. It's common for pirates to impress-"

"I would urge you Lieutenant not to forget who these men are. They were with Michel de Grammont when he sacked Vera Cruz, taking four thousand souls hostage for ransom. Two hundred of which did not survive. Bannister's crew also killed twenty-four of our own men at Samana Bay. They do notdeserve your pity. We have our orders."

"Yes Sir. What about the prisoners on board?"

"Have the men escort Bannister to the brig. He'll get one more sunrise. Take care of the rest. Ensure the officers go first."

Hugh Martin gave a curt nod and was about to take his leave when Captain Spragg stopped him with a rough grip on his shoulder.

"Lieutenant Martin. Don't hesitate again. Your desire to please the Crown should always come first in your sympathies."

"Aye, Aye, Captain."

Thundering quickly down the stairs to the main deck, Martin strutted forward towards the crew who were listening disturbed to the pleading screams from the wreck.

Martin stopped in front of two men, A young fair-haired boy and an older man with mutton-chops. "Powell, Gibbs, take Captain Bannister to the brig." He ordered.

"What about the rest of 'em?" Another sailor with an eye-patch inquired inclining his head towards the pirates being carefully guarded on deck.

Martin swallowed his own disgust before reluctantly giving the order. "We're not taking them with us."

"What do we take that ta mean?" A voice from the crowd asked.

"Kill the officers. Send the rest of the men over the rails with the bodies to join their comrades."

The sailor Joshamee Gibbs stepped forward, a grim look upon his face. "Sir, there be sharks in these waters, you throw them in with the bodies and you're condemning those men to a fearsome end."

"We are permitting them the honor of sinking with their ship. It's more than they deserve."

"Couldn't ye at least give them a quick death?" Another man chimed

"Who said justice was supposed to be swift?" Martin replied coldly. "The captain wants to send a clear message to the pirates. This is what happens when you go against His Majesty's Royal Navy.

"This ain't justice, this be murder!' Gibbs accused. "They've already surrendered."

"You would do well to remember your place Sailor." Martin threatened staring pointedly at Gibbs. "The next man to question our orders, joins them in the water."

Gibb scowled, his teeth clenched in anger as the crew dispersed. He watched in despair as the men were tossed terrified back into the black waters.

"Private don't you have an assignment to get to?" The first mate asked before nodding towards Bannister.

"I've got him Powell, ye head below deck. This isn't something ye should witness." Gibbs urged the younger boy.

Fists clenched in anger, Gibbs marched towards where the pirate captain was resting, bloody and defeated on deck, a dead look in his eyes.

"Get up. I'm ta take ye to the Brig." Gibbs urged.

The pirate captain did so willingly, his manacles rattling gloomily with his lethargic movements. They moved towards the deck opening but their ears were fixed on the anguished cries of the dying men drifting over the wind. As they disappeared down the steps, a roar of the muskets singled the end to more lives and the close of Bannister's reign over the Caribbean.

* * *

In the brig, Gibbs slammed the creaky iron door shut and turned the key.

Digging into his satchel, he pulled out a hanky and unwrapped it to reveal a small flask.

There was no liquor allowed aboard the HMs Drake, just a small ration of watery grog a day, but Gibbs had never counted himself as a rule follower. He held it out between the bars to the pirate captain.

Bannister eyed the flask warily.

"Go on take it, yer a dead man anyway. Seems a shame not ta slake yer thirst one last time." The navy man insisted.

Bannister's bloodied hands took it readily before taking a greedily gulp. He slumped wounded against his iron cage. He let out a gruff cough from the burn.

"This be hellish stuff, not that shit the navy passes out. How'd ye get hands on it?"

"Never you mind."

"What do they call ye sailor?" Bannister asked.

"Joshamee Gibbs."

"Gibbs. Nice ring ta that. Don't exactly strike fear in a man's heart but it's sturdy."

"It's served me these past thirty odd years."

"T'was good of ya ta speak up against the officer. We may be rakes but we've nae took nothin' from nobody that didn't have it ta give. Those men don't deserve that kind of end."

Gibbs was silent, avoiding Bannister's eyes uncomfortably. He couldn't afford to say anything against the officers after being threatened by Martin. You could never tell who was listening aboard a naval ship.

Smacking his lips in satisfaction after another swig, Bannister pointed a finger accusingly at Gibbs.

"Yer not like them other sailors. Ye got a spine ta ye. Shame yer wasted in this life. Doin' the dirty work for the gentlemen."

"It's a living." Was Gibbs' only reply.

"But what if ye could do better for yerself. Would ye change yer tune?"

Gibbs scoffed. "I don't know what ye be referring ta and I'm not in the mind ta know. Tis terrible bad luck to talk about the future with a condemned man."

"Aye, true, true" Bannister nodded staring curiously at his jailer. "But yer a suspicious man, ain't cha?"

"Wouldn't be a need for superstition if there weren't no truth to it."

"What ill-fortune do you think awaits ye for the evil committed here tonight. The massacre of men, who surrendered right before ye. What do ya think yer debt will be to the fates? Eh?" The pirate asked holding on to the bars of the cell, judgment in eyes as he glared at the sailor before him. "Death? Maybe hell? It's not going ta be an easy burden ta take."

"I'se only following orders. If I did anythin' but that I'd be hanging with ye from the yardam t'marrow morn."

"True. So how bout we improve yer fates? Ye do me a favor and we'll consider yer debt paid for the lives of my crew. Ye must know that tis good fortune ta help a man ta finish his business before he leaves the world."

"I find it's not oft' worth the effort."

"Well, what if I made it worth the while.?" Bannister asked cryptically. "What if all I wanted was ta know it's been found. "

Gibbs looked agitated, it's not like he didn't want to help but his hands were tied. "I told ye I can't do nothin' for ye. Drink the rum 'n enjoy yer last few hours on earth." The sailor sauntered off alone leaving Bannister alone in his cell.

"T'was worth the shot." A foreign voice spoke from behind, "but I don't think he's going ta take the bribe."

Bannister turned around to see a man slumped in shadows of the cell next-door, his hat tipped over his face, hiding his eyes, as if he'd been sleeping.

"Always is." Bannister agreed, his eyes narrowing in distrust. "Didn't realize there was anyone else down 'ere."

"No worries mate." The stranger said not bothering to move.

"Are ye going with me tomorrow?" Bannister noticed the pirate brand upon his arm.

"Ta the gallows? Not yet." The man said tipping his hat up on to reveal two brown eyes lined with kohl. The man was young in his mid-twenties. He wore a bright red banana to hold back a mess of jet black hair that framed the hard lines of a clean-shaven face.

"Unfortunately for our blood thirsty Captain Spragg the East India Co. wants me alive."

"Ye owe 'em a debt?"

The man stopped to consider this for a moment before answering. "In a manner of speaking. Though, I'd argue it was rather they who owed me."

"Yer a lucky sod then." Bannister said stretching out on the bench in his cell, feeling a bit more comfortable with the stranger.

"Luck's nothing to do with it. The East India Co. makes the royal navy look like dandies. There are a lot things worse than death, mate; none of them worth looking forward to. "

"What's yer name boy?" The pirate captain asked.

"Sparrow. Jack Sparrow." He said getting up and moving over towards the wounded prisoner. "Ye must be Captain Joe Bannister, pleasure."

'Ye've heard of me?"

"Ye can't go five steps in Tortuga without hearing of the famed Joe Bannister. After Samana Bay it seems yer a bit of a legend."

"Well, I'll be a more of a cautionary tale by dawn."

"Seems a shame that yer last wish will never be fulfilled." Jack unexpectedly said. He'd been listening carefully to the conversation between Gibbs and Bannister. Ever the opportunist, Sparrow knew a good prospect when he heard it. The old pirate knew something; something of value.

"Not a shame, a waste." Bannister said laying his head back resignedly against the wall staring off into space. "A treasure of a lifetime and no one will ever find it."

"A lifetime, eh?"

'Nay, more like five. Enough gold to buy yer own kingdom." Joe boasted.

"Seems a bit hard ta believe, mate." Jack said purposefully stirring the pot. Men could always be counted to reveal things when they were bragging.

"I thought that too 'til I saw the map, until I followed the trail there. I found it too, the lost city exactly where the derrotero said it would be. The treasure is hidden somewhere in that jungle - the lost treasure of the richest Mayan dynasty in the entire history of the Yucatán. It's sat there untouched for hundreds o' years. The treasure of the lost Cocomes, the children of Kukulkan. I suppose that's where it will remain forever."

Sparrow's interest was piqued. "Now, ye'd see where I might be hesitant ta believe that. If ye knew where the gold was hidden, why are ye and yer crew out raiding villages."

"I was looking for the heir." Bannister explained frustrated. "Only one with the blood of the Kukulkan- the true heir to the throne of Mayapan will be able find to the treasure."

"Rotten luck that. Not likely to find one of them, what them being lost and all. Things that are lost that long often aren't meant to be found" Jack sighed taking a seat defeated.

"True," Bannister took a drink staring miserably off into space. "Except that, I had her. I had her working aboard my ship and she slipped right through my fingers."

Jack perked up. "Ye found em? And is it was a woman?"

"Aye. The last Cocom. I've searched the coast for her. It wouldn't be hard if someone could only spot her again. You'd know her anywhere."

Jack looked at him a bit skeptically. '"Why's that mate?"

"This isn't any ordinary looking lass. She's got these eyes. The color of the sea, blue-green, They're not normal for a mestizo girl. The Cocomes all had them. Real distinctive, stand out like a sore thumb. The locals call 'em the_ K'ul ich Kukulkan_. 'Divine Eyes of Kukulkan.' Only Hispanic gel I've ever seen with eyes them color."

Jack looked confused all of sudden. "Why do ye need this girl anyways? I thought ye said ye found the city."

"It's not in the city.' Bannister shook his head annoyed. "It's hidden where only the heir of Kukulkan can go. They're the only ones that can open the portal."

"The portal to where?" Sparrow questioned.

"Xibalba."

Sparrow scrunched up his face "Ye going ta have to help me on this one mate."

'The Mayans refer to it as the underworld. You and I…' Bannister said ominously. "we'd call it hell."

"And this girl…she's the key to opening the gates of hell?"

"A lost child of Kukulkan is the only way a man can pass through that gateway and return with his life. And the treasure."

Sparrow drummed his hands thoughtfully against his wooden seat. He'd been to the locker, he'd faced Davy Jones, a place sailors often called hell and survived. If he could do it once he could do it again. And this time maybe he'd be able to finally to get enough gold. Enough to repay the debt and to be free from the chase. Jack was going to severe his connection Cutler Beckett once and for all.

"Tell me more."

* * *

derrotero - map

Yucatán - a region of Mexico.

* * *

_Historical Tidbits_

Captain Spragg, Joseph Bannister and his fate aboard the HMS Drake are all things that I've borrowed from history and reimagined. Bannister really was executed without trial by Spragg in January of 1687 after being caught off the coast of Cuba. The British referred to it as "_a spectacle of great satisfaction to all good people, and of terror to the favourers of pirates_."

The Cocomes were a real dynasty that once existed in Mexico. Their dynasty fell in the 15th century after the majority of the tribe were killed of by the rival Xiu family. The empire of Mayapan fell shortly afterwards.

* * *

Prepare for more historically charged greatness to follow!

**Read and Review!** I love comments suggestion etc.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, places and such belong to Disney.**

**A/N: This is a bit of an intense intro to the character, but don't worry there's more plenty of fun coming up. Elena's not a character that harps on her past. R&R Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Winthrop's of Port Hamilton**

* * *

**_A Year and a half after the sinking of the Golden Fleece..._**

Lady Elena Valdez awoke to broken sun rays beating down on her through small slits in the black Bermuda shutters. The soft twitter of songbirds nesting in the cedar outside filtered in pleasantly as Elena stretched out her weary limbs. She leaned forward quickly to look around the small bedchamber to see if the maids had laid the fire yet. Satisfied that they had not, Elena felt confident that she had not slept nearly as late as she imagined. Letting out a soft sigh of a relief and she collapsed back into the blue down satin covers, her sleek black hair forming a messy crown around her tan figure.

Elena could not remember awaking feeling so ill-fated. Mr. Derby would be by this afternoon for tea for the last time before he left for Massachusetts Colony next week. He'd been her primary suitor for the last two months and indubitably if he was to make an offer for her hand it would have to be today.

There were so many unknowns. Elena wasn't exactly a trophy men were biting at the bit to fight over. As the lady stared at the cool stucco ceiling she pursed her lips gently, ticking off all the reasons this might be her last chance for a match:

Orphan. Elena couldn't visualize her features, but she still remembered her mother's gentle Spanish voice, smooth and melodic as the strums of Spanish guitar. Zayana passed away when Elena was only nine and with her passed the stability of a loving family. Her father and his social-climbing family had very little use for a cassia daughter, her Mayan heritage just a reminder of how low her father had fallen in life. Elena didn't hear from him after she was married off, though she found out years later that he died in debtor's prison.

_Good riddance_. Elena thought turning her head towards the shutters with a sigh. It's not as if he'd really raised her anyways. Yet, without Valdez to set a new dowry or to provide connections, Elena was a hard prize to sell to younger men suitors just starting their lives in Bermuda. If only her first marriage had been successful; she might have led a decent life. Alas it was only another strike against her chances to marry Derby.

Widower_._ The castiza daughter of a poor land gentry had held very little appeal for marriage in the Yucatan's small social circles but Alejandro Arrias was a man looking for shortcuts. He readily accepted all the promises her father made to him. Taken to his hacienda in Cuba, Elena poured her soul into her marriage, trying to be the patient attentive wife that she had been taught to be. Yet, Alejandro had no room in his heart for Elena's desperate attempts to please him, especially after her father's investments and connections dried up. He returned her trusting efforts with malice and brutality.

It had been five years since she fled the hacienda and Elena had never told a soul what happened that night she left. Alejandro had taken everything from her but mostly importantly her innocence. A widow was never a desirable commodity in the marriage market but Elena was not without her charms might still have remarried if she had chosen a different path. The third thing was what destroyed her chances.

_Criminal._ Elena's first sailing trip was to New Providence aboard the H.M.S Providence as a cabin boy. She'd always looked back on that trip humorously because everything she ever learned about ships she'd learned from the Royal Navy.

Elena smiled at the ceiling. It was so funny the way the world worked. Of course the crew hadn't known that Elena was a girl. She'd stolen a few pair of breeches and some shirts from her husband's bureau and used a knife to cut her hair shorter. Elena had been a late bloomer and at seventeen she was too young to have any sort of real feminine shape. Coupled with her natural short stature, her body helped sell her disguise well. Dirt, sweat, and stony silence covered the rest

She took to the sea for a few months, until the ship made it to English New Providence. New Providence was nothing she expected it to be. Elena found a city filled with murderous knaves and cutthroat politics. Everybody had a beef with someone, and duels were common in the middle of the streets. There were some men that would put one right between the eyes just for looking at them the wrong way

Elena went a few months surviving on scraps until she met a few boys around her age and they taught her the secrets of thieving. Desperation required that she become good at it. Elena wasn't stealing for money she was stealing to survive. She was light, quick, and knew how to blend in, living life as a man. She picked up English quickly, working on perfecting her accent by mimicking the prostitutes on the streets. The shadows became her only friend but she was surviving well until she met Captain Joseph Bannister.

It all started the day Elena was offered a drink at the pub as she as scouting for her next victim to rob. The man offered some ale and she couldn't remember much after that except waking up the next morning miles off shore impressed into service of Banister's ship the Golden Fleece. Elena didn't know about much about smuggling or pirating but like any good thief she knew the key to survival was fitting in and avoiding suspicion.

It wasn't as romantic as it had sounded all those years ago listening to stories her governess had told her. It was a rough life, living with the smelly men and the bilge water that rolled around on the bottom of the boat. Elena worked sun up to sun set, with hardly a break for food, swabbing decks, hauling cargo, mending sails. The only thing she enjoyed about it was the feeling that she was finally truly earning a real living. Mostly, it was just a lonely life for Elena. Hiding her identity as a female meant always keeping to herself. Elena only sailed with Captain Bannister for about a six months before they were captured off the coast of Cuba by the HMS Ruby. Elena was shot in the left shoulder and the ball went clear through. Luckily, she survived long enough to stand trial for piracy.

A sympathetic jury in Bermuda believed her lie that she'd been taken advantage of and forced into work aboard the ship after the captain failed to receive a ransom for her release. With her husband's signet ring and enough distance it was easy to lie about her husband's death. Elena was pardoned and released out into Port Hamilton with the promise of becoming a reformed member of society again.

That's how she'd ended up here in this bedroom. The house belonged to an older couple, Elias and Margret Winthrop of Port Hamilton. Mr. Winthrop was himself a privateer and once ran on the opposite side of the law. He stressed the importance of second chances and thoughtfully provided for hers. The pair had understood that it would be an adjustment being put back into the life Elena had fled in Cuba. Mrs. Winthrop told her that if one day she ran away and never came back she wouldn't judge and promised not to look for her. However, this was her chance for stability, something that she had lacked for so long. 'Just because she was forced into a life of criminal didn't mean Elena had to accept it.' Margret Winthrop always said.

Elena's anxiety welled and she sat up straight in bed and threw off the covers. This was her chance, she pondered as she threw open the shutters to view the busy port below.

She leaned against the open windowsill, head in hand. When she'd been in New Providence this was all she dreamed of; having a home, a family, someone to care about. She'd been quite happy at the Winthrop's but now that marriage seemed inevitable, Mr. Derby due to call in just a few hours, and Elena was having doubts. Her twenty years of life had been tumultuous and she didn't understand how she could just live as if none of it had ever happened. Fate had pushed Elena so many directions and at every step it had altered her so immensely. She wasn't sure who she was or even what she wanted. Was she a lady, a thief, a wife? She had always played a role, living life as somebody else and now Elena didn't know if she could do that again. She felt so disillusioned about life and society. She needed a sign.

Sarah, a housemaid brought her out of her deep brood with a light rap on the door. "My lady, Mrs. Winthrop was wondering if you will be joining the family for breakfast."

"It's ready already isn't?" Elena said predicting the answer.

"Yes ma'am."

"Give them apologizes for my late appearance, tell them I will be down in just a moment. If you could please send in Miriam to help me dress."

She gave a small nod and disappeared out into the hall.

Hurriedly, Elena flew to her armoire and threw open the doors. "Now, what will make Mr. Derby fall in love with me." She uttered to herself as she fingered the numerous satin dresses carefully preparing herself for the long day ahead.

* * *

Elena fluttered down the hallway with quick steps anxious to greet the family. As she rounded the corner to the main stairwell in her haste, she almost collided with the figure rounding it the other way. "Pardon, me! I was not paying attention where I was going." Elena exclaimed as she took in the body before her.

"And if I decline your pardon what then good lady?"

Nathaniel Harvey stood before her dressed for riding in a smart navy colored frock and matching waist coat and breeches. He looked even more charming than last she'd seen him, his natural dark blonde hair was pulled back and secured with a silken ribbon and a mischievous smile upon his face. Despite growing wealth and status, Nathaniel had never taken to wearing a wig. They were hot itchy and undeniably stuffy his letters often told her.

A wayward orphan like Elena, the Winthrop's had taken in Nathaniel at the age of 12 as an apprentice and groomed him for command of one of Elias's many ships. He had lived up in every way to his adopted father's audacity and cunning as a privateer except in name, choosing to keep his own surname. In truth, Elena and Nathaniel had met only thrice when he had been in port but Mrs. Winthrop had encouraged correspondence between the two to help Elena perfect her writing abilities. With similar backgrounds and interests, they'd grown close through letters. Elena cherished that Nathaniel valued her opinions and experiences as interesting and equal to his own. Something not many men where ought to do.

"We shall have to settle for a duel I suppose, you egregious flirt." Elena responded good-naturedly as she smiled at him.

"We wouldn't want that now would we. You might best me after all." Nathaniel said with a smiling glint in his eyes. "It's good to see you Lady Elena." He gently kissed her hand.

"You as well Nathaniel."

"Oh come now, I've told you time and time again it's Nat or Nathan. I won't hear another word about it."

Elena answered with a smile and deflecting the conversation with grace. "I had not been informed that you would be returning so soon. Your last letter had you scourging the Indian Ocean for Spanish fleets."

Nathaniel's sloop the Louise was by England exclusively to hunt and seize Spanish ships during the current conflict against the Spanish. Until recently he'd been focusing on the colonial Caribbean coast at the heart of conflict but Nathan had found considerably more profit from attacking supply lines abroad.

"True, true. We weren't due back in port for another month or so but we captured a large galleon off the coast of Africa and I since I did not have crew enough to man both ships and continue our voyage we've returned to sell our prize."

"Will you be in port long than?" Elena queried. Nathaniel always brought so much more life into the house she was eager for him to stay at least for a time

"Would you like me to be?" Nathan angled.

"You know how dreadfully boring it is around here."

"How can I not when you address your letters. _From a young maiden to a gentleman who abandoned her in tedium for the sake of a greater fortune and glory_."

"It was only written in retaliation to: _A gentleman to a lady who humorously resents the lady's fondness of a pet bird, and indifference to him_."

"You hadn't written in a month I was concerned you were neglecting me."

"I was otherwise occupied."

"Finding a husband?"

Elena gave him a quieting glare. Nat chuckled and extended his arm. "I assume you were rushing to dine? Let's hasten before they clear it all away."

Elena took his arm as they descended the curved stairwell into the dining room. Mr and Mrs. Winthrop were seated together at the west end of the charming golden-yellow room. Though they'd been married thirty years, the two were never far from one another's sides. The two had the misfortune of never being capable of having children of their own but had assembled a large brood of miscreants and troubled orphans along the way.

In addition to Elena and Nathaniel, the Winthrop's had four other children; Emmett, Benjamin, Richard and Margaret who were all settled and married on various parts of the island with their families. All married to the sea. Privateering had become a popular Bermudian pursuit over the years and the Winthrop family was one of its earliest participants. The family was known for boldness and shrewd business sense that had made it wealthy and profitable. Their children, like Elias Winthrop, had all been born into a life of piracy, smuggling, or trouble and each reformed and taught to walk the blurred lines between adventure and legality with grace and poise. Each child that married had been another connection and another expansion of the growing Winthrop empire. Nathaniel was perhaps their most profitable investment. Since he'd been commissioned, Nathaniel had almost doubled the family's fortunes with both his sailing and creative investment sense. Elias currently oversaw a large Caribbean rum smuggling operation that Nathaniel himself had activated.

"Lady Elena, how wonderful of you to join us." Mrs. Winthrop said with a slight tone of disapproval.

"Now mother, it's all my fault for delaying your ward, you know what a lovely conversationalist she is."

"Nathaniel, stop trying to butter me up and take a seat."

He gentlemanly held the seat for Elena at the table next to Mrs. Winthrop before taking that opposite of her at the table next to his father.

Elias was reading the local newsletter and looked up from his spectacles to nod courteously at the two additions to their party. "Nathan, I've just heard word that the Spanish have taken another ship near Cuba. I think perhaps we need to settle on some alternate arrangements for that cargo shipment to Jamaica."

The gentleman popped off in to conversation and Mrs. Winthrop turned and began their own pleasantries.

"I am glad to see the tailor has fixed the hem for you." Mrs. Winthrop said speaking of her gown.

Elena had chosen a light mint gown with green ivy and red flowers embroidered throughout. The color enhanced the sea green quality of her eyes and the low-cut bodice enhanced the delicate outline of her neck giving her an added appearance of height that she naturally lacked. The sleeves ended comfortable at her elbows and cotton frills added a lady like touch. The skirt of the gown was open revealing a gold-colored satin petticoat that complimented her toffee colored skin. Her hair piled in a neat arrangement of pins had been arranged with a variety of dried flowers throughout the back to add fragility in addition to her pinner.

"Indeed, it's quite miserable being so petite I'm afraid everything I wear needs taking in." Elena's wardrobe had come primarily from Mrs. Winthrop's elder daughter Margaret, who was considerably taller than her own 5'2''.

"Don't fuss, it's a blessing my dear to be so small. Delicate is quickly becoming the fashion and you've such a lovely figure in this gown. Mr. Derby is likely to be quite taken to you in that."

Mrs. Winthrop had been the one to introduce Elena to Mr. Derby and had encouraged the courtship by painstakingly arranging Elena's social schedule with his own. Mr. Derby was a wealthy shipping magnet. He's business in the colonial markets would prove an invaluable connection to the family if the two would marry.

"If God wills it." Was all Elena added as the maid came around to serve the tea.

Nathaniel looked over and gave her sporting wink of support as Mrs. Winthrop began all but planning her wedding.

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

_castizo/a_- a person of mixed European and indigenous ethnicity.

* * *

**Read and Review !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters, names, places and such from Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. The rest belong to history and lil old me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Indecent Proposal**

* * *

"Mr. Derby how wonderful of you to call." Elena said with a demure smile greeting her guest.

James Derby was not what one might call an attractive man. He was of average height, pale skinned with rosy cheeks that gave him a healthy look, but his long and large nose was ill-suited to the flabby cheeks and blue eyes that framed his face. He wore his natural dark-brown hair long and pulled back as was the style. He was a man of sufficient wealth, as one could tell by his dyed coat and expensive linen cravat tied around his plump neck.

James was an amiable fellow though. Easy to converse with even if he dealt with social situations with a firm practicality; always a businessman first. Many ladies of the town found his guidelines hard to navigate, much more used to delicate flirtations and witty repartee. Elena, having lived with a captain and husband as her masters, seemed at ease with Derby's orders and expectations and it was something that Derby admired about her.

Elena shuttled Derby out on to the veranda where she ordered tea brought. After Derby politely expressed his distaste over the current price of sugar, lamented the tedium of long sea voyages, and complimented his host on quality of the rose color in Ms. Winthrop's hibiscus James was finally ready to discuss more serious matters.

"Madam if I may be frank?" Derby asked.

"Of course" Elena replied sweetly.

"As you know I've grown rather…fond of you these last few months. While your refreshingly…free …attitude is rather fetching. I've been made aware, by many concerned friends that I may have given you the wrong impression."

"Oh?" Elena said fluttering her paper fan anxiously.

"You see as a businessman, my family sends a message to my clients. To my clients, a wife must appear well-bred, obedient, and of the highest virtue. While you embody many of those admirable qualities, you must admit with your troubled past, a man of my position, would have some problems considering such a politically damaging match."

"I am confused is this a proposal or a reprimand Mr. Derby?" She said coolly to her now rather pink companion.

"I apologize, Ms. Winthrop if I have negatively affected your feminine sensibilities, I simply meant to…express my apologizes if there has been any misunderstanding. For I do hold you in utmost regard, but I have already asked my mother to arrange an advantageous match with a girl in Salem." He finally said firmly.

"Sir, surely my past is not so scandalous that it would follow you to the Colonies."

"I deal with business across the globe. My connections in Bermuda simply look unfavorably upon-"

"Upon me?" Elena answered for him, growing more irritated with each passing moment.

"No, no, no that's not what I meant. You are lovely, absolutely beautiful."

"But not worthy of becoming your wife?"

"Elena, I've visited you in hope that I might make you an offer. It's not the one you wanted but I think you should in all practicality consider it."

Elena said not a word she bit her lip as her patience started to wear thin.

"My marriage of course will be one of convenience. Apart from providing heirs, there is really no use for such relationships. Come with me to Massachusetts as Mistress Derby. You will have your own home, a modest income, and of course -"

Elena's reserve broke. She had wasted months on this match. Months. And all he wanted was a mistress?! "Well I never! I'm not good enough to be your wife but I'm good enough to be your whore?" Elena leapt out of the white iron chair. Proper decorum left carelessly by the wayside as she threw her fan aggressively on the side table. _Would she ever be good enough for a man?_ She thought as she stared angrily at Mr. Derby.

"I will bring you stability and –" James stammered.

Elena struggled to reign in her temper and the myriad of curse words that came to mind. "While I appreciate your _heartfelt_ concern for my future Mr. Derby I assure that I can and will survive without your offensive generosity. I cannot accept, nor pretend, that I am not gravely offended by your request. In all propriety, I must ask you to leave sir, as your further presence here is both unnecessary and wholly unappreciated"

"Elena-"

"From now on I am to be addressed as Lady Winthrop to you sir. We are no longer anything more than acquaintances." Elena said with ice in her breath. "Good Day."

"As you wish ...Lady Winthrop." Derby said formally, regret ringing clear in his voice, as the servant arrived with his hat. With a stiff bow he exited quickly.

* * *

Elena was livid. She breathed a sigh of release as she turned to the young maid who had just walked in . "Fetch me a glass of scotch." The girl looked shocked and immediately went into a tiff. "Scotch? at this time of the morning mum? The misses will be terribly upset to find you drinking the masters sc-"

"Miriam, the scotch.." Elena said evenly careful her temper would not show through.

The newly adopted daughter of Mr and Mrs. Elias Winthrop was breaking at the seams. As she fanned herself angrily, staring down toward the port, all she could think about was escape. She would have to do something with her life but becoming a man's mistress; Lord it was just to degrading to even consider. Suddenly, Elena questioned her own reactions. With her past she should have jumped at the promise of making such a wealthy attachment, but the idea of becoming another man's plaything sent a familiar tinge of nausea to her stomach. She'd promised herself long ago that she'd never but herself in that position again. Elena had finally believed that fate was turning her way. All of this pretending to be docile, dutiful again was supposed to be for something. Elena questioned whether she would ever find some one that would appreciate her for who she was.

"Your scotch mum." The maid informed her dutifully. Tearing her eyes away from the crystalline waters of the bay, Elena turned to acknowledge. "Thank you Miriam, just set it on the table." The maid nodded gracefully, and bowed courteously out of the parlor. With haste, Elena picked up the tumbler unceremoniously and threw the liquid back with a grimace. Some habits were hard to quit.

"Elena," A gruff voice said from behind. "I count Scotch among my top three drinks but I don't you think it's a bit early to be imbibing it?"

Nathaniel finally noticed her features, dark and brooding, as he approached. "He can't be all that bad. I'm sure your marriage will be very happy."

"Nat, He didn't ask…" Elena whispered mournfully.

"After all that wooing? He didn't even ask you to become his wife. What at tosser." He said comfortingly.

"No that's not it. He requested that I accompany him as his mistress!" She set the glass down a little too hard on the walnut table with an angry clunk. "He said society looks too unfavorably on me to be anything more."

"What? The nerve of that scoundrel. He spends all his days imitating the gentry and his honor fails at the most sensitive of subjects. Elena, I'd be happy to have words with him"

She shook her head no.

"A duel to the death? No? hmm not even a strongly worded note?" Nathaniel joked. "Well if you won't permit me to defend you honor. I'll just have to marry you myself."

"Nathan" Elena admonished. It was clear that he was trying to make light of the situation for her sake but it wasn't making it any easier.

"You are worth a thousand of Mr. Derby's. You are witty, cunning and play a meaner game of rummy than any sailor I've met to date."

"None of those are admirable qualities in a wife."

"Perhaps you just haven't been chasing the right gentlemen. Personally, I find those qualities of principal interest in choosing a wife." Nathan said with a warming smile. He didn't want to reveal his affections just yet, but it was hard seeing the woman he cared about standing there looking crestfallen over the attentions of greedy rake like Derby. Elena had just suffered a great disappointment, he knew it would take time to bring her around but Nathan had never been more certain, staring into her blue-green depths that he would have her. _All in good time_, he thought.

"Come. I've got business down by the docks. You will accompany me and will see what sort of adventure we can make of it. Just the two of us."

"I should wait and let Mrs. Winthrop know what's come of her efforts –"

"Bad news can always wait." Nathan advised taking her by the hand and setting off down the hall. "Besides the kitchens have requested a roast for dinner so a roast they will have!"

* * *

"See," Nat said. "I told you there's nothing like a little fresh air and freedom to soothe the soul."

Elena smiled softly. Nathaniel Harvey had known exactly what a girl like Elena needed. Her afternoon with Nat had been a wonderful diversion. After checking in at the custom-house the pair had wandered over to an empty pier, where they had sat fishing contemplatively for hours, basking in the warm breeze flitting off the tropical waves.

"Freedom's not a luxury women have often that's for sure." Elena told him. "I'm sure the maids will be scandalized just looking at how brown my skin's gotten today."

"Never would have pegged fishing as scandalizing."

"You've had the luxury of never having to pay much attention to what society thinks. The great Nat Henry could hardly do anything wrong in this port's eyes. I'm sure you could deflower any innocent on this island and they'd just fawn over what a handsome rake you are becoming."

Nat chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's all worth it. Living this life again hasn't been easy." Elena pondered out loud. Coming from a similar background, Elena never felt the need to stand on ceremony with Nathan. They always spoke their mind and today was no different.

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy. Isn't that what all the philosophers say?" He offered up.

"Don't you ever question if this is where you belong?"

"I used to, but I belong at sea. That's always where I've lived; place to place, port to port. Living with the Winthrop's hasn't changed that for me."

"See it is so easy being a man." Elena complained. "You have so many options. You can go anywhere, be anyone."

"And where is it you want to go that you can't now?"

"Someplace where no one knows my name or my story. Where I can be a new person.- No." She paused momentarily correcting herself. "Not even a new person, just a place where I can finally figure out who I am."

"I know exactly who you are." He said. "You are compassionate, cunning, exquisite lady."

Elena thought about her past. "You don't know me that well then."

"Lena look. It's hard adjusting to life after complete freedom. I've been where you are. Elias had a hell of a time with me when I was a lad. I was rebellious, completely resistant to society or regulations. I had to learn that this life that Elias has given me, isn't about codes and rules. It's really about honor.

As much freedom as piracy or thievery could have offered me there was no honor in sinking ships and stealing from good honest men. You have to have faith Lena, that this second chance you've been offered is so much more than what you've left behind. True, being a woman certainly complicates the matter but you can still choose who you are going to be. Your fate isn't set in stone. There is adventure out there that doesn't end in a noose. You just need to find meaning in your life. Find your own honorable path."

"The only honorable path for me here seems to end in marriage, babies, and garden parties."

He chuckled as she looked way out into the horizon. 'And that's not an attractive fate?"

"It's not that wouldn't be an adventure. And I would be lying to myself if I didn't say that all my life I've yearned for my own family. But now that I've seen the world, I know how much more there is beyond this small little harbor. I feel like I'm suppressing a part of myself. That I'm accepting life as mediocre and perpetual tedium."

Nat look longingly at the woman beside him. He knew she wasn't ready but he'd never wanted anything more than to soothe Elena's heart. Show her that she was cared for completely for who she was and not who she pretended to be. Nathaniel broke his gaze and stirred his fishing line anxiously. Nat understood exactly how she felt and he was aware that she needed time to tame her wild oats and figure life out before he could further invade her walls. At least now that Derby was gone time was on his side.

"I doubt a life with you Lady Winthrop could ever be described as tedium."

* * *

It was few hours later, the sun was lying lazy in the afternoon sky, as Ms. Winthrop put a languid hand up to shield her eyes from the glare as she looked out at the port. The noise bustled around her and Elena relished in the anonymity of her the docks, she felt no compelling instinct to cover her true self and she felt all the tension of her double life melt away in the spring heat.

Elena and Nathan had enjoyed the rest of the afternoon catching fish off the dock in the harbor before he had to run to another meeting with a business agent. He'd felt terrible leaving Elena in the market but it couldn't be helped. She assured him she had survived much more dangerous situations than a village market. Nat had chuckled in his good-natured way and gone off.

Breathing in the scent of the marketplace Elena's eyes eagerly scanned the fresh fruit the kind negro women were selling in earnest. Her soft hands finally settled on a reddish-brown skin of a mamey melon. The fruit always reminded her of her mother, who'd picked the melon from the trees boarding the hacienda to bring for her as a girl. Elena handed the stand keeper a few coins, adding a few pence secretly for the slave woman as she always did.

Ripping the coral flesh tenderly away, she savored the sweet juice of her heritage as she walked back towards her abode. Elena was certain her guardians would have heard of her denial of Mr. Derby by now and she dreaded the idea of returning to explain why. As she scuffled her feet unladylike through the dusty streets, Elena turned down towards the tanners, choosing the abandoned road through town. She had no wish to be met by any ladies of society. Elena was sure that they would probably be bustling about her 'prospects' by now and she was in no mood to be trifled with.

As she was turning the corner on to the hilly walk up to the house, a man abruptly bumped into her with a solid shoulder, causing the grocers packages to the floor. Elena bent quickly to save the brown parcels, hoping that today's roast had not been unduly soiled.

"Oi, sorry luv. Must not have watched where I was going." The man said in a thick British accent.

"It's quite alright, I seem to have proclivity for marching straight into people today." Elena said hurriedly not bothering to look up as her fake manners switched on

"Apologies are all mine I assure ye, here…let me help ye with that." His calloused hands reached for a package but she snatched it quickly before he could grab it.

"Thank you but I believe you've given me all the help I require." Elena said coolly, smoothing her skirt and picking up her tousled basket.

"Ah! An independent women. I like that miss..." He trailed off waiting for her name.

Her eyes narrowed sternly as she finally glanced at the stranger. He was an atypical sailor with a long grey coat, a white billowing shirt, and grey britches that had a wide full belt upon which a shiny new pistol sat in it's holster. The stranger seemed unsteady and shifty, with choppy black hair laden with rare beads. All together he had a very feral look. "Winthrop." Elena answered cautiously keeping her face stoic.

"Ah so would ye'd be the daughter of the merchant Winthrop who owns that pretty little ship anchored in the harbor."

"I'm not aware which ships are anchored here, the family owns many and it is not my place - nor I suspect yours to keep track all of their whereabouts." She said vaguely working hard not to confirm anything. This man was up to something.

"Well…I guess I'll take that as a yes love." He said mysteriously inching closer to her.

"What did you say your name was again sir?" Elena inquired backing up warily.

"I didn't," He answered with an unnerving smile of shiny gold teeth.

"I really must be going, the lady of the house might begin to worry if I don't return soon." She reasoned quickly as Elena began to walk quicker up the road away from the man.

"Let me get that for ye. love," he said mentioning towards her basket as he followed her. "It looks awful heavy."

"Sir, I'm quite fine thank you. Good day."

The sailor reached for her arm suddenly, pulling her towards him. She felt a sharp edge of a knife against her bodice and Elena froze in fear.

"Honestly, it's the least I can do." He smiled toothily, his breath hot against her neck.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn!

**Read and Review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Pirates I just borrow their ideas for my own entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Black Pearl**

Elena woke up to sound of bilge water roughly crashing against the wooden sides of the boat beneath her. She was on a ship and it was turning, Elena realized hazily. Blinking her eyes open in sudden fear she sat up with a start and in turn fell of the small wooden bench where she'd been propped. Landing on her side, Elena grimaced and began to peel herself off the damp floor as she looked around nervously. Her eyes caught the iron enforced bars that held her and she sprang up to pulled nervously on the door but it held tight. She was locked in. "Damn it all to hell." Elena raised her hand to the forming welt on the back of her head.

Suddenly it all came back to her. That crazed man led her into the alley behind the apothecary and she remembered saying something snide before it all went black. _The bastard. He'd kidnapped her. He'd kidnapped her! OH LORD._ She was royally screwed. Her guardians would never pay a ransom for her. They'd imagined she gone off willingly after the fiasco with Derby.

She was worthless. No man would ever want to marry a woman who'd been kidnapped by pirates once not to mention twice. All those months spent stuffing herself into a corsets and putting up with the insane ramblings about suitors and lessons in painting and musical instruments…the violin for God's sake. When was she ever going to need that now. Any chance of a comfortable life or stability was gone.

Frowning, Elena threw a tin plate from the small bench, "YOU BASTARD" she yelled as she kicked the door, and then pulled hard on it, rattling the bars. Everything was gone. _What a bloody idiot!_ she thought before kicking the tin plate against the wall of the ship in further frustration.

Two sets of feet came barreling down the steps rapidly following her outburst. "Oi! Shut your bloody trap before ye wake the captain up." The man was short and balding with an obvious hygiene problem. Bulging eyes and a pulsing vein in his temple added to his disturbing allure. He was a pirate of that she was sure.

"And why should I care if he wakes? He is after all the one that held me up a knife point, knocked me uncons-"

"Shut it ye bilge rat or the sharks will be having more than fish for lunch!" The short one said smacking a wet mop of stale putrid sea water against the bars raining the prisoner with water. "More than fish" the taller one echoed.

He'd been a quiet observer til now, but the taller one was clearly a lackey of some sort, harmless in all regards. He was lanky, his skin stretched thin over his bones, aged and brown from hours slaving on the deck. His right eye was filled with a wooden ball of some sort, and he rubbed it with severe agitation.

"I highly doubt any such thing. Winthrop is neither careless nor a fool. And if your captain has any level of intelligence, he would know that he needs me alive to fetch a ransom." Elena reasoned, her head tipped slightly to the side, with a smart smirk upon her face. Seeing she had an audience she continued. "Your captain would also know that a damp confined cell is hardly a place to keep a prisoner if he hopes for her to survive until an exchange can made. Perhaps your captain isn't quite as smart as you think?"

The first looked at her menacingly before reaching suddenly and grabbing her delicate wrist through the cell, pulling her close to him. "I wouldn't be worrying about him poppet, because captain or no captain, ain't know one gonna hear you scream if me and Ole Ragetti, just have our own little fun right her-" With that Elena spit venomously through the bars, and he released her in shock as she recoiled to the wall of the jail. "Why you little wen-"

"What are ye two coxswain doing 'er?" An even nastier pirate descended the stairs in a slow rhythmic clunks. He had a grizzly crooked sneer on his face as he peered aggressively at the two.

"We was just making nice with the hostage and all Barbossa-" The ring leader said fearfully dropping the girl's sleeve, eyes pleading towards the newcomer.

"Shut yer bloomin' trap and get back on deck before I have the quartermaster down here to make ye kiss the gunner's daughter." Barked the man Elena guessed was the first mate. _Third in command._

"Aye, Aye, sir." The sniveling one said before trying to back gracefully up the stairs to avoid the first mate's swipe at his head with the butt of his pistol. The other one, identified as Ragetti, scrambled just as pitifully up the stairs with more success than his comrade.

"Glad to see we haven't damaged ye poor head too badly lass, Welcome to the Pearl." Barbossa finally said turning to the hostage. He was tall and horribly groomed with long wiry hair and deep-set wrinkles that set off his uncommonly pale skin. "I hope ye haven't gotten too comfortable. The captain requires yer presence."

Another man came down, Elena assumed he must be the boatswain, and forced her up the creaking stairs on to the deck where she was paraded in front of the crew. Their eager eyes and stealing glances made an uneasy feeling begin to rise in her gut. Elena had never been on a pirate ship without a disguise and she felt exposed. She paused in her walk to glance discreetly out on the water. There was no land to be seen, and there were several hands on deck, limiting any and all chances of escape. The pirate pushed her roughly forward into the captain's cabin, as the door was slammed shut.

In front of her was a rich round table that filled the center of the room. Upon it were a variety of maps and papers spread full-out, a few empty bottles of grog, a chalice for drinking, and a time turner. The room was rich, with dark tones in the red rug and the brown mahogany that decorated the walls. To the left was a wide feather bed, with a comfortable looking duvet and pillow set. To the right there was all matter of chests, and plundered furnishings that created an eclectic pile of victories below the wide windows.

She turned to face a smiling pirate.

He was seated in a plush dining chair with his large black leather boots abroad a deep cherry desk. The pirate wore a red weathered handkerchief around his mop of dark wild hair and a thin moustache and goatee framed a chiseled chin. He was younger than she expected, not much more than twenty-five or twenty-six, she imagined. Elena eyes shamefully fell to his billowing blouse left open exposing firm tanned muscles. "Like what ye see?" He drawled, a smug expression covering his face as he thoughtfully stroked the bristle of his black goatee.

"You!" Elena spat accusatory, a small blush flowing to her cheeks.

"Nice to see you again too, love." Jack Sparrow smiled widely, taking in the view of the heated beauty before him. His hostage was far more stunning than he'd anticipated, dressed in her low-cut pale green gown. She looked a bit disheveled, her manufactured waves wisping out of her carefully crafted style and her gown was wrinkled and damp.

"You sir are quite possibly the worst pirate I've ever seen." Elena gripped stomping loudly across the room to where he sat.

"And what would bring you that conclusion?" Unaffected the pirate grabbed an apple from the bowl dusting it off on his arm as he took a loud crisp bite. "We haven't even been properly introduced." He slurped out sarcastically through a mouthful, his face giving a false wounded look.

Elena sucked in her breath and sat staring at him anger swelling in her breast. "And if it were up to me, we never would have been! Do you realize what you've done?"

"Fiesty. I love that in a woman." He said with another sloppy bite and a twinkle in his eye as he eyed her up and down.

Elena felt herself blush involuntarily. She was not used to such forward attention. Elena struggled to remain in control of her lady like appearance. Though unsure if she was angry at herself for her reaction or him for his insolence, it wouldn't do to give herself away too early in the game. "Having never been kidnapped before I'm unaware of the protocol for introducing oneself to a strange man. Alone. In his own bedroom."

"Well as it would happen…" The pirate said with a roguish smile and a slight slur holding up one finger. "I am quite familiar with that protocol so let me begin." He jumped to his feet and threw the apple over his shoulder

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service…" he said with sweep and a bow. Jack waited her for to say something but instead she stared silent and unimpressed. "Haven't heard of me?"

Elena folded her arms and shook her head no indignantly. "But I'm sure I shall rue the day I have."  
"That's the attitude. Spread the word." Sparrow said positively as she continued to glare at him, not quite knowing how to respond.

He plunked back in his red velvet captain's chair and waited. "This is usually the part love, when you tell me your name."

"I'd assumed you already knew."

"Never hurts to check these things. Would a pity to have the wrong person." He said. "Certainly wouldn't be the first time." Jack muttered in annoyed remembrance.

"My name is Lady Elena Winthrop."

Jack's ears pricked up at a slight accent in the way she pronounced her name. "Don't you mean Helen? I thought his daughter's name was Helen.."

"I believe that would be the English pronunciation, yes."

"So you're not English," Jack said deductively. "Which would mean the Winthrop's aren't your birth parents." Good. Then he hadn't been mistaken, this was the girl Gibbs claimed to have met years before, the one that Bannister spoke of.

Wary of the content gleam in his wild eyes she turned away from his inquisitive stare. Elena realized that her burst of anger had been rash. This man did not know her situation. If he figured out that she wasn't worth a ransom, there was not telling what might happen to her out here. Elena looked around the desk before her, scouring for resources.

"No, they are not" Elena admitted. "To my own great misfortune." Her own family had used her. Sold her like cattle to the highest bidder. She fingered the trinkets in front of her as she spoke, tracing over them one by one with graceful fingers, before turning quickly back to Sparrow. "My birth name is Elena Valdez, However, the Winthrop's have been a far more loving family to me than mine own ever were, hence the use of their surname instead of my own. We have become quite close to me. They will pay _any_ ransom you require." Elena added for emphasis as she stared firmly into his dark brown eyes. She held his gaze firmly as she silently slipped the cool blade of the letter opener she'd found discreetly up the sleeve of her gown.

Jack noticed her quick change in voice and temper; the controlled and guided response. She was hiding something.

"What makes you think it is a ransom I require?" he asked thoughtfully walking over towards her, examining her closely. He admired her long neck and the firm enforced posture of her corset. Her dark features and fiery temper offset the most vivid blue-green eyes Jack had ever seen. _Eyes like the sea_. she certainly could be a treasure worth running after. For men that sought those kinds of trinkets.

Elena paused, unsure of where the conversation was headed. "What else could such a risk offer you?" she questioned calmly; returning his question with one of her own.

"You seem to have it all figured out eh?" Jack Sparrow said as he inched closer. She was a curious one. His hot breath, smelled of grog but she didn't not recoil. "What if the pleasure of company was all that I had designed?" he uttered softly as he moved his head dangerously close to hers. He watched her reaction closely as Elena peered back at her captor breathlessly. His deep brown eyes were framed with dark kohl sharpening their intent look. Elena just stood there with resolve, her feminine hands balling the fabric of her skirts in measured restraint.

"Then you would not have been so keenly interested in the location of Mr. Winthrop's ships. Would you?" She replied.

Jack smiled his gold teeth bared widely as he moved even closer. This Elena Winthrop was definitely not as innocent or naïve as she appeared, he thought.

"If you dare touch me it will be the last thing you ever do." Elena's voice was clear and even; no fear or anger evident though her chest betrayed her with deep and uneven wary breaths.

Jack was impressed by her fire and he decided he couldn't resist the opportunity to test his hostage. He circled around behind her, eyeing her carefully like a tiger stalking his prey. He leaned forward from behind and gently tucked a fallen tendril behind her ear. Elena shivered despite herself at the contact, her heart beating unreasonably fast. Jack grinned, surprised at her reaction. He stepped closer so that the delicate satin backing of her gown made contact with the hard masculine curves of his chest.

"You think that blonde bloke will hasten all to your side?"

He'd been watching her, Elena surmised. He'd seen her with Nathan.

"I hate to break it to you, but there's nobody out here to rescue you doll." Jack breathed huskily as he loomed over her small frame. The smell of hibiscus and coconuts radiated off her smooth skin intoxicating his senses. He hadn't intended to get this close. His left index finger moved of its own accord and began to trace a languid line from Elena's shoulder to her elbow on top of the shiny blue fabric

Elena whipped around pushing him off of her. She was done playing games. If Sparrow wanted Elena, he had her.

"I don't require anyone else. I'd be happy to kill you myself."

Jack chuckled, briefly turning back towards to his desk. All of sudden Elena lunged, allowing the knife from her sleeve to fall dutifully down into her hand as tried to grab him from behind. However he turned too quickly, barring her lunge with cane that had leaned gently against the desk.

Elena jumped back surprised, but didn't give up.

She tried again, moving forward, swirling to avoid his lunge and attempted to get his unexposed back.

He pivoted expertly with a smile.

"Didn't think I noticed ye take it? Not quite the worst pirate you've ever seen, eh?" Jack said smartly through a satisfied smirk.

Elena parried forward and he gave her arm a swift crack with the cane. The vibrations shot up her arm to her shoulder. Her old wound radiated pain and the letter opener clattered to the floor. Elena did not falter. She raised her left fist out of instinct and punched Sparrow in the nose before she reached down in earnest to reach the golden letter opener again. Before she could stand however, a dark oak cane was held painfully to her throat.

"Up." He commanded.

Elena rose cautiously, her hands in the air. Jack kicked the letter opener away before moving to the other side of the room to readjust the bridge of his nose agitatedly with a sickening crunch. "I suppose I deserved that one." Sparrow admitted nasally.

"A true pirate would've disarmed with the first block." Elena said spitefully, her breath still ragged.

"You must know an awful lot about fighting love to judge me so harshly."

"I've had excellent tutors." Elena answered soundly, though they both knew that no lady would be trained in fencing.

"Apparently not love."

"Just out of practice" She assured him.

Jack eyed her carefully, he saw the fire he'd first noticed when she'd first barged into this cabin still ablaze in her eyes. Elena's whole body appeared flush; vibrant and aflame. As her breath heaved in out, Jack couldn't help but notice that her voluptuous breasts were practically overflowing from her tight bodice. Jack wondered if she looked this wild in his bed. Her tan skin exposed... Jack bit his lip as the blood rushed from his head.

"What authority have you to treat me thusly?!" Elena's words shaking Jack from his haze.

He needed to escape and he moved forward to the door.

'Don't walk away from me!' Elena demanded as Sparrow stepped through the exit.

"Don't worry, I'll be back! Be sure to miss me why I am gone." Jack called closing the door. Just as door clicked soundly behind him, Jack heard a swift thud as the letter opener sunk into the oak where his head as just been.

"We'll have to work on that temper." Jack declared through the door. She was not going to make this easy was she.

* * *

Elena glanced up at the door when she heard movement outside but thankfully no one came in to collect her back to the brig. A swift key stroke and it was obvious that she was locked inside the captain's quarters. Elena walked over and un-wedged the letter opener from the door. She tucked it into the ankle her stockings. Who knew what Captain Sparrow would do now, preparation would still be key.

Perhaps clocking him in the face had not been a smart thing to do, she mused. But damn had it felt good and Elena was certain that her message had been received. Elena was not a woman to be trifled with.

Elena bit her lip as she thought about their interaction. Captain Sparrow had been observant. He'd been waiting for her strike; he must have seen her take the letter opener from the desk. She would need to be more careful about any action she took next. Sparrow was also an excellent swordsman – his blows were swift and harsh but Elena could tell Sparrow hadn't used his full force in their engagement. Like her, he was hiding his strength. He was calculating but definitely not predictable.

Lord was he arrogant too. Sparrow's suggestive tone and the way he'd come on to her. As if she would just fall into his embrace at his mere touch. Perhaps that could be Sparrows weakness. Time would tell, Elena thought as she mustered over to his desk.

Elena slumped into the Captain's chair in despair. Fingers slowly kneaded the growing tension in her temple as she contemplated her new-found situation. She had prayed for a sign about her future, but this is not what she had meant. Elena could never return to Bermuda. Not as a ruined woman. Again. There was no chance now that she could ever hope to form a respectable match there.

Slowly, Elena dragged a long golden chain out from the folds of her gown. On the chain was her husband's signet ring, her last proof of her Spanish nobility. It was black onyx with a three white flowers that held a diamonds in each center. It was heavy and far too big for her own fingers but she couldn't bear to part with it. The other was a jade amulet of the Yaxche tree, the sacred mayan symbol of the universe, her nurse had told her. It was the only thing Elena had left of her mother. Lord what she must think of her now.

Elena tucked the chain back into her gown and stood up determined. She knew she wasn't much of a pirate, but she had been a hell of a thief. The key to any heist was opportunity but more important - preparation. Elena needed to know as much about this man as possible. She would also need to avoid suspicion. Her little display had been rash. Elena needed to reign in her knowledge and appear ever the dim-witted lady she ought to be. She would have to observe her kidnappers and learn their weaknesses. In order to do that Elena would have to gain the trust of Sparrow and his crew.

Elena looked around the room for places to gain info and her eyes settled on the bookshelves near the window. She would start there.

* * *

Jack barked orders at the few sailors he met before reuniting with the quarter master, his first lieutenant at the helm.

"How fair's the lass?" Inquired Gibbs as the captain returned to the deck.

"Indignant at the moment." Jack answered as his hands shooed Gibbs away from the helm. The cool polished wood beneath his hands, Jack finally felt himself unwind from his confrontation with the she-wolf.

"Well women are fickle folk, but an angry woman aboard is terrible bad luck Jack. You ought not have angered her.. "

"Doesn't matter much, I seem to recall you said all woman are bad luck aboard angry or not. Either way misfortune is around the corner where that chit's concerned."

"Aye tis true, but an angry woman…that's tempting fate that is." Gibbs warned.

Jack ignored him, changing the subject. "You know what's something I've never understood." he floated as turned the ship around. "Why if woman are such terrible misfortune….do we then strip them naked and have them emblazoned at the bow of our ships? "

"well a bare woman that there is entirely different. A nude woman brings good luck...supposed to lend a calming force to the seas." Gibbs explained.

Jack imagined the dark beauty now in his quarters nude, writhing beneath him, stripped of her finery and clothes in bed battling him for dominance at every step– no calm was not the adjective he would use to describe the force she would stir in him.

Jack grimaced and shook his head. "Can't see that happening mate." He stared into the horizon thinking of cool breeze, attempting not to think of the lady beneath his feet still flush with anger. Blushing one moment and attacking him the next. Lord was he in trouble. It was going be a fight to earn her trust but Captain Jack Sparrow had never backed away from a challenge. All and all it was more or less going according to plan.

"If you don't mind me asking, where might we be headed captain?" Gibbs probed. It wasn't his job to be concerned with the charts but Jack knew the crew would be curious to know.

"Nassau, with all haste." Jack said securing his tricorn hat neatly on to his head.

"I thought we'd be going straight after the treasure. To Mexico" Gibbs asked confused.

"Indeed we are, we just need the missing piece of the puzzle first." Jack responded as he his fingers drummed over the helm.

"I thought that Bannister said we just needed the girl."

"The girl is the key but we are still missing the door." Jack uttered cryptically. It taken them two months to find her, but the girl had been the easy part. The diary, now that was going to take some improvising.

* * *

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Vengeful Captive**

* * *

After hours of observation, Elena hadn't gathered much information. Sparrow's cabin was filled with various trinkets and loot from around the world but none of it spoke of the man. His nautical charts spanned the globe but the current ones about his desk dealt primarily with the Caribbean. At least she didn't have to worry about ending up in Singapore.

To be sure she wasn't interrupted Elena had jammed a chair between the handle and the door to secure it from the inside. She went back to the bookshelf and surveyed the collection. From the dust that had settled on them it appeared as if they'd never been touched – perhaps they were just for effect. Either way it suited her purposes.

Elena took a book from the tallest shelf. Birds of the Sea – Sparrow hardly seemed like the bird watching type. With the envelope cutter she carved out the middle of the pages throwing the remnants behind the other books on the shelf to conceal her deed. Elena placed the chain with her mother's amulet and her husband's ring inside the book and quickly replaced it on the shelf. It was far better lost than sold by the pirate if he discovered it. Sparrow was far too observant for her taste, he would have taken it eventually. Using a hairpin, she'd picked the few locks of the chests that lined the back wall of windows. In them she'd found clothes, a few journals, and personal items from other ships, none of Sparrows. It seemed that Sparrow was a man of few material possessions. A man without ties.

Elena looked out over the glistening waves to see the last rays of sunlight playing off the water. Elena knew they were far out to sea now she would have to wait. Wait for the opportune moment, wait to be ransomed, and fed hopefully. Elena thought as her stomach growled. She was bored and starved. To think now she might have been enjoying a late supper with the Winthrop's, Nathaniel regaling them tales of his ventures over the Sunday roast they'd fetched from the market.

On the desk Elena saw a half-full bottle of grog next to his charts, that she'd taken from one of the trunks. Reaching for it Elena pulled the cork stopper off with insolent squeak and tipped it back. The thick substance burned and clawed at her throat on the way down mixing with her sorrow and suspicions; instigating a fiery burn in her stomach and her temper. Captain Jack Sparrow would not get away with this. Elena continued to down the bottle of rum, the taste of small revenge sweet on her tongue. If he could take her security she'd at least have his grog.

* * *

A loud rustling sound followed by a bang awoke Elena from her alcohol induced slumber. It had been hours since she'd passed out abroad the large four poster bed. Sitting up with a start, she heard the noise again and saw the door handle rattling and heard banging upon the door. She'd forgotten to unwedge the door and from the sound of it the pirates were quite cross. All of a sudden the chair gave way and an angry Sparrow came marching through the door.

Elena sat up in bed, hair messed dressed with an indifferent expression on her face as he slammed the door behind him. Her wrinkled gown hung off her right shoulder displaying a delicate curve of skin basked in the light of the lowly lit room. Her blue-green eyes stared amused as Jack pointed at her with a confused grimace across his face, but retracted the finger into a fist as he struggled to control the vortex of emotions he was feeling.

"Made yourself comfortable eh?" Jack spat a twinge of irritation in his voice.

Elena rolled her eyes dramatically and fell back into the cushions. The warm haze of alcohol was clouding the room making her body feel heavy and sluggish. Elena closed her eyes and a content smile spread across her face as arms stretched out across the satin duvet lazily. "Quite" she flippantly slurred.

Jack tipped his head staring at her, taking in the sight before him. Settled into his coverlet, his hostage seemed relaxed, and as her hand moved across her luminous skin to comb her hair from her face with a sensual ease he wondered at the total reversal in temperament. She seemed so naturally at home in his bed, comfortable, as if she belonged there. Had Elena's solitary confinement truly lowered her inhibitions…a small hiccup racked her body followed by a small giggle.

"You're drunk" Sparrow accused in a deadly whisper. _Where had she gotten_… "You've drunk my stash?!"

A murmured affirmative from Elena racked Jack with waves of questions and irritation. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to meet his fuming expression. Face to face, nose to nose, he shook Elena's petite frame.

"Wha…but the RUM?" He asked in despair.

Her eyes flew open and glared haughtily as she attempted to wretch her arm from his grasp. "You've ruined my bloody life by dragging me aboard this floating hell hole. I thought it only just that you should loathe your decision as much as I." She cursed at him. She stared directly into his eyes, her mouth pulled closed to his, just as he had done earlier, testing Jack, as she brazenly whispered, "And what does a pirate love more than his rummm?"

He exhaled, struggling to remain calm and glared at the beauty as his tone turned serious. "What ye haven't quite thought about love is how much this little stunt is going ta cost ye."

"Oh? It's going to 'cost me'" She mimicked unpleasantly. "Throw her in the brig! Bread and water rations!" Elena slurred mockingly with a laugh. Her last chance for a normal life was ruined and drinking his rum was going to cost her? She erupted into a fit of unladylike giggles. Once she started, Elena couldn't stop. Her body quaked uncontrollably in silent tremors.

Jack looked at her confounded. The girl was laughing - at _him._ He'd never had a threat meet with giggles. All of sudden Jack realized that the silent trembles had turned into sobs. Slow tears began to seep out of the girl's thick eyelashes and meander down her cheek

Jack froze. "No, no, there's no crying aboard this ship. It's strictly prohibited. I'm the captain! I demand that you stop." He commanded shaking her wrists.

Elena's sobs only tuned more fervent and she turned her face away from Jack to the wall.

"Ok! ok!" Jack shouted, as his hands left her wrists. Her hands instantly went to her face and Elena curled up in a fetal position facing away from him.

"Look ye're free. I promise I won't touch ya. I was just trying to scare some sense into ye…" Jack trailed off as the sobs became louder. "Which it seems like it did. So good! Keep this in mind next time ye want to steal something from a pirate!"

Elena didn't answer but her wails kept getting louder.

"Right, I'm going ta have my first mate bring ye some food to soak up. ..all of this." Sparrow gestured to her before backing quickly out of the room.

After Jack was gone, Elena rolled over, peaking between her hands before sitting up quickly with an eye roll. Men were so predictable. There was nothing they hated more than feelings. Not only was she sparred any retribution but now she was getting nourishment.

Elena quickly straightened her clothes and struggled to get her hair in some semblance of order. She stumbled over to the captain's desk. Regardless of how smart she thought she was, Elena was inebriated and her reaction time was slow. She needed furniture between her and the next pirate that walked through the door just in case. Elena sat in the chair and positioned herself in a lady like manner, with a hand secretly grasping the letter opener beneath the table.

A few minutes later a middle age sailor entered the room with a large platter off food. A portly man with stocky fame and thick white mutton chops framing his stately jaw, Elena recognized him in an instant.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elena said confused, shocked to see a navy man aboard this pirate vessel.

She stood up rapidly and moved around the table in thankful disbelief.

"Is that you? Do you recognize me? I'm Eli, I was disguised as a cabin boy four years ago on a voyage to New Providence, on the HMS Ruby. You were working on the deck crew. Please! You've got to assist me. They've kidnapped me I…"

"Lass, take a breath. I've brought ye some provisions to help slake yer appetite. Everythin' will better once ye've got some food in ye."

Slowly, though the drunken stupor realization dawned on. Gibbs already recognized her as a woman not as the lowly cabin boy. How could he know unless "You know… You're in on this! You've helped them track me down" He didn't even have decency to deny it.

This changed things drastically. Elena took a step back.

"Lass Jack is a sensible captain but if ye want ta survive this ye're going ta need ta cooperate."

"Cooperate? With what? What's going on?!" Elena demanded to know.

Gibbs ignored the question. "The cook has made ye some fresh pot roast and potatoes. Some one will be in to collect yer tray."

Gibbs hadn't seemed surprised by anything, if he was Sparrow's cohort, than she was in more trouble than she'd thought. He'd probably helped Sparrow find her, why she wasn't sure but Elena finally understood that there was no Winthrop's would have no idea she'd been taken, they might even think that she'd left on her own.

Elena looked down at the pot roast Gibbs had brought. It was the same one she'd picked up at the market with Nathan. Elena had been griping about her life for so long she hadn't realized how lucky she'd really been until it was gone. Elena pushed the plate across the table in frustration. She couldn't wait, she would have to act soon.

* * *

Jack had fled back to the helm and was quietly digesting the chaos in his own way. Avoiding it. This hell-cat was getting under his skin in the worst way. Elena had to be the most infuriating woman he'd ever met. Drinking his private grog was a cardinal sin and laughing at his threats certainly hadn't ingratiated her into his heart. On top of all of it, she had the nerve to cry as if he'd done her a grave injustice. She was temperamental drunk that was sure.

Gibbs came up the stairs an hour later.

"Report, how is the siren doing? Still attempting to sink my boat with her crocodile tears?"

"Don't understand what ya were going on about Captain. The lass seemed fine enough ta me. No hint that she'd even been upset"

_Curious_.

"But Jack, ah should mention that the girl did recognize me."

_Damn_.

"It was unavoidable at least we know where we stand on that issue. We'll deal with it in the morning. Call out next watch and hit the sack"

"Aye aye Captain."

As Gibbs walked off Jack stretched out his back and cricked his neck. _This voyage is going to be the death of me, _he thought as the cold wind battered his face. This May cold snap was making Jack irritated. Instead of heading to his nice soft bed, he'd probably have to end up below deck, all because a crazy drunk hostage was currently occupying his bed.

If he'd played it right she might have let him share, missed opportunity there. Jack thought. Elena's fire would have kept him nice and warm.

* * *

A/N: I won't update any more of this story this week because of work I have to get done but please check back and review! Let me know what you think so far!

P.S. You may or may not have noticed that I am awful at grammar. If anyone wants to be my Beta Reader let me know!-E.R.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, places, etc. they all belong to Disney.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Freedom Interrupted**

* * *

Elena woke up, slumped against the table to the sound of the watch bell ringing. Cradling her pounding head she observed the bustle of feet as the crew start meandering below deck. The watches were switching out. Elena had spent enough time on a ship to know that this was the opportunity she'd been waiting for, the pirates would all head down for the galley leaving the deck to practically empty. She was getting off this damned boat before these pirates could use her for whatever they intended.

Dousing the lanterns in the room Elena lumped up the bed with some extra clothes and pillows and grabbed her precious chain from the book on the wall. She removed two hair pins and began diligently working on the lock, settling quickly into old patterns.

It didn't take long until she heard the signature click of the latch giving way. With a keen ear Elena leaned into the door studying the footsteps. She waited as they got farther and farther away before cracking the door. Peering out, Elena spotted only one sailor remaining; his back was to the captain's quarters as he worked on securing the rigging. Biting her lip she looked around desperately for something to help her get rid of him. Elena saw the cane Jack has used to spar with her earlier and quickly snatched it up from the floor. Grasping it firmly she crept out of the door, shutting it neatly before sidestepping into the shadows behind a large barrel of powder.

Creeping slowly in the dark she crept towards the mast; hiding behind it easily on the cloudy night. The pirate still had his back turned away from Elena. Crouching low she skulked closer and closer until she was just few steps behind the lanky pirate, the cane heavy in her hands. Elena gripped it tight. Confidence was the key to surprise. If she dallied or second guessed the attempt might fail. Elena waited until she was right behind him before bludgeoning him over the head with all her might. He fell like sack of potatoes. For a second she thought about moving him to get rid of the evidence of her misdeed before reminding herself there was no point; she was getting out of here. Elena searched him for useful tools. She seized the long cord of his flask of water and threw it over her shoulder like a satchel. In to her pockets she stuffed a handkerchief filled with hardtack, a compass, a short dagger and a pistol. Elena didn't bother with his sword. It wouldn't be much use to her out at sea.

Quickly she scurried to the longboat. With a great effort, Elena was able to hoist the long-boat into the air and her nimble fingers worked the pulleys slowly lowering the boat over the side. Suddenly she heard the click of flintlock and a low voice masculine taunt. "Going somewhere Ms. Winthrop?"

Elena turned reluctantly to face Sparrow and the barrel of the pistol pointed directly at her head.

"No of course not. I just needed some fresh air." She said coyly fanning her face. "I'm afraid I haven't quite developed the stomach for sea travel."

"Likely story, luv. 'Cept that doesn't quite explain how ye got out the cabin or better yet why a member of my crew is passed out on the deck ." Jack said inclined his head to the slumped over pirate.

"He let me out and I was walking on deck when I heard a thud. This boat must have struck him. I didn't see any other crew members about so I was just trying to secure it." Elena explained away with feigned innocence. "I didn't do something wrong did I Sparrow?"

Jack's eyes narrowed as he considered the woman batting her eyes delicately, in front of him. He saw through her polite façade. They both knew she was caught but Elena was just boldly lying just for the fun of it. Jack had only known this woman for a few hours but he had the feeling he was constantly misjudging her.

"Cut the act, love. Armaments on the deck. Now!" Jack barked nodding towards the floor with the gun.

Rolling her eyes, Elena resignedly kneeled to place the pistol on the deck gently before standing back up hands in the air. "Happy?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"And the dagger."

She glared before pulling the sharpened blade out of her shirts. Elena let it clatter carelessly to the wood with an indifferent discard.

"Now, Let me ask ye just one question…. back there, in the cabin earlier, those tears-"

"-For theatrical effect." Elena admitted smugly folding her arms.

Yes, Jack was severely underestimating her abilities. He'd thought that the key to this expedition would be earning the girl's trust. If the last few hours were any indication he'd have to come up with a new plan. At least he finally knew what he was dealing with.

Jack holstered his pistol and strutted her way.

"Well locks can't hold you and I can't trust you not to hurt the crew, so…" Jack stepped forward, yanking Elena's wrist forward he clamped a manacle around it tightly before fastening the other on deck railing. "You'll just have to stay right in plain sight"

The cold metal held solid as Elena pulled hard against it. She was really and truly caught. Elena gaped aghast as Sparrow just smiled at her.

"Right. Now I am off to get some sustenance because somebody else-" Jack circled at her in the air and then pointed. '-ate mine."

Sparrow's boots thumped resoundingly on the deck as Elena watched him head below.

"You aren't actually intending to leave me here!" Elena cried. She would be at the complete mercy of the crew and the elements.

"Actually I am luv, Nothing personal."

"How is this not personal, IM IN IRONS!" Elena screamed.

"Consider them a token of my esteem." Jack said with twisted grin of satisfaction as he disappeared from view.

Elena screeched in despair. This day was never going to end.

* * *

The captain entered below to see his crew listening intently to a story being told by an elderly pirate called Battle-scar Bernie, aptly named for the large gash that ran horizontally across his face.

Jack took the dagger he'd collected from Elena and threw it above Bernie's head with a reverberating thud. The crowd looked up abruptly towards the stairs to see Jack stationed there with a scowl.

"All right scoundrels which of ye sorry sea dogs are supposed ta be on deck, eh?"

A few guilty eyes looked down but not one man admitted to the crime.

"Not only did I find the girl walking around on deck" Jack lectured. "but with a pistol and that there dagger. Now I am going to mosey my way down to the galley to get a bite to eat by the time I'm back ye treacherous, slovenly, flea ridden excuses for sailors better be up on that deck or I swear I'll hoist each and every one of ye pox faced parrots over the goddamn yardarm and have target practice. Savvy?" Jack spat angrily before turning to the nearest officer. "Barbossa, see to it that every man on this watch is denied is rum ration for a fortnight and at dawn at the end of this shift instead of going to sleep their going to swab that deck until it shines."

"Are ye sure ye don't want ta be tougher on them? My cat-o-nines has been itching for a good flog-"

"Ye'll follow my orders or ye can join them. Savvy?" Jack was in no mood to be undermined or questioned by his crew. Barbossa had a nasty habit of taking an inch and making a mile out of it.

"Johnson." Jack pointed to a scrawny Jamaican youth with dread locks and a stocky frame. He was only seventeen the youngest of the crew, eager to please but big enough to hold his own. "The girl's chained to the deck. Ye are to look, but not touch. Ensure that's all anyone does. Twenty minutes at the most and I'll be there to relieve you."

"Aye, Aye Captain!" The youth said assuredly.

* * *

The 'girl' was leaning against the railing, staring up into the night sky as she jiggered a hairpin in the manacle lock. It was cloudy and not a star could be seen. She'd been at if for over ten minutes without a bit of luck. Frustrated, Elena threw the pin overboard and pulled stubbornly at her chains. She felt like a young child caught nicking sweets forced to stand in the corner for the rest of the kids to laugh at.

"Look boys, the captain's left us a gift to amuse us during our watch."

Elena eyed the large brutish pirate sauntering forward towards but bit back a retort to his suggestive tone. She needed the crew on her side. Eyeing the lot, Elena could tell this was not going to be an easy task. They were a particularly rough-looking lot. Half-clothed, filthy, with greedy looks as they appraised her figure eagerly.

"Leave her alone! The captain said ta leave her be!" Said a small voice from behind the crowd. A tall boy burst forward. He was dressed in patched cotton britches and a vest, not even a shirt to cover him. He stood protectively between Elena and the drunken wastrel that made the comment. His accent and body language were unique, Elena guessed he was probably a runaway slave, forced into piracy to escape bondage. Perhaps a man of honor, Sparrow was kinder man than she'd expected sending this boy to help.

"I just wanted to have a look lad. A lass only dresses that fine for one reason. Asking for attention."

The boy seemed intimidated by the older man and the group. He was trying to fit in.

Elena looked warily at the rest of the crew as the formed a small circle around her eager to see her reaction. Her heart rate quickened and she felt short of breath. The pirate moved forward and the boy didn't stop him.

This was about power dominance. She had the power, Elena reminded herself. If she could keep it together she could still remain in control. She stood up straighter and set an assertive smirk on her face. Diversion was her best bet. "You should be more respectful of your mate, less you be fated to end up like Black Bartelmy."

'Can't be worried bout a fella never even heard of" The pirate responded as the rest of the crew laughed.

"Never heard of him? Ye wouldn't be laughing here before me if ye knew him. Black Bartelmy was one the most fearsome, evil, and lethal pirates to ever roam the Caribbean! The richest too!" Elena explained.

"Sounds like fine fate to me."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew the whole story. Shall I tell you?" She tested hesitantly. The pirate didn't respond so she continued. "Black Bartelmy was a wicked, surly man with a heart as cold as ice. Rumors are he raped and murdered his wife first. Then his five children before escaping to the sea with a band of pirates just as nasty as he." Elena started expressively aiming her story at the pirate that was still leering at her.

"He roamed the Caribbean, murdering and pillaging and laying waste to every port as he passed. By the time he approached coast of Cuba, Black Bartelmy's crew had a ship loaded with more treasure than any man had ever seen; five hundred chests, full of gold and jewels and goblets and loot. But Bartlelmy's greed and selfishness cost him everything.

That stormy day in Cuba, a thick fog lay over the bay as the ship approached the rocky shores. Mother Nature sensed the imbalance of negative energy as the sinful vessel neared and sent forth a treacherous rip tide to lull the ship into the rocky outskirts of the bay. The tides welled and churned and smashed the ship's hull upon the reef.

Just when crew thought all hope was lost a pirate spotted a safe harbor to the starboard side of the ship. Bartelmy and his trusted first mate Ben the Hook had the crew begin to load up the longboats with every treasure chest they could fit. But the malicious selfish pirate had his own selfish plans. Bartelmy say the opportunity to rip off his mates, his crew. With his mate Ben the Hook they plotted to murder the others. Ben the Hook crouched just out of sight in the rocking long-boat and slit each man's throat with his hook as the seaman bent to place his burden in the hold."

Elena made the motion across her throat with a crooked finger for dramatic effect for her engrossed audience, her chains shaking eerily. "Then Ben threw each body over the side of the ship into the churning waters below so that the next pirate would not sense a trap when he came forward with the next chest, killing all aboard.

When the treasure was loaded into the boat, Bartelmy and Ben the Hook rowed into the calmer waters of the cape. They searched for a place to bury their treasure. Finding a large cave, they piled each chest inside and then covered the entrance with rocks. As Ben the Hook rolled the last boulder into place, Bartelmy thrust a sword deep into his chest, twisting it with a malicious laugh," Elena said with a stab in the air. "He watched as his mate fell dead at his feet. Finally the treasure was his.

Knowing that he had to leave this remote spot or starve, the mutinous pirate walked along the edge of the water, searching for a town or a harbor where he might row the escape boat. But Black Bartelmy soon found himself stuck in quicksand with no one to save him. Only the gulls heard his dying curses ringing out over the cape as he sank down… and down...and down into the mire until he was engulfed in his own treachery.

They say that the ghost of Black Bartelmy continues to haunt the Cape to this day, looking for new mates to help save his tortured soul. And that my friend is why you should never belittle your crew mates because you never know the day you might need your fellow -"

"JOHNSON, What's going on here?" Sparrow bellowed as he emerged from below deck to see a crowd swarmed around the hostage. They were supposed to be working not harassing the girl.

"Sparrow." Elena acknowledged looking unperturbed.

"_Captain_!" Jack said irritated his hand up in the air gesturing madly. "It's C_aptain _Jack Sparrow. Captain being the key part love."

"I'm sorry _Captain_ Sparrow, if you don't mind you are interrupting."

"Interrupting? What a tea party? This is a ship not your parlor. Get back to work you lazy mutts!"

Jack fumbled with the key, muttering under his breath as he unlocked the cuff around the deck. Twenty minutes that's all he'd asked for and she'd already assembled the crew eating out of the palm of her hand.

"From now on we'll be spending some quality time together.' Jack said resignedly as he cuffed himself. "Believe me this hurts me profoundly far more than it hurts you."

He slid the key around his neck on a lanyard and pulled Elena into his quarters. Tied for hours to an attractive woman he couldn't have who was determined to make his life hell. It was Jack's own personal Hades. If they both made it out of this adventure without killing each other it was going to be a miracle.

* * *

A/N: Elena's story about Black Bartelmy is based off a ghost story from Nova Scotia.

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 6

_4/3/14 _**IMPORTANT A/N! **

**For those of you already following along, I re-worked some of the chapters and squished them together so the story flowed a little better. So it looks like there are less chapters than before but don't get freaked outed because it's pretty much the same. I also added a prologue which gives a little background so check it out! - E.R **

**AndTheSnakesStartToSing: Thanks for the comments. :)**

* * *

** Chapter 6: Consequences  
**

* * *

Sparrow pulled Elena roughly behind him into the cabin by the chains that bound them together. He closed the door with a thud before whirling to face his captive. This was supposed to be an easy set-up. Find the girl, steal the map, get the gold but it seemed Elena was determined to make this a fight at every turn.

"Look, I don't know what was going on out there but what I am sure of is that ye have a knack for trouble. From now on where I go ye go too. Savvy?" Jack ordered exasperated.

"Until I'm ransomed?" Elena probed, carefully gauging Sparrow's reaction.

"Until the crews get paid." Jack said carefully skirting the truth she noticed.

"Where is this ship headed?"

"Nassau."

"Why so far from Bermuda if you are just making ransom?" Elena asked calling his bluff. She wanted Sparrow to give her some clue of what was happening..

"Do ye always ask this many bloody questions?"

Elena just stared blankly, no longer reacting, "Do you always answer a question with a question?'

Jack didn't say anything, staring back silently assessing her. At least he could be sure that this was definitely the girl Bannister spoke of. Keen knowledge of swords, ship life, thievery, and those eyes. There could be no mistake those were the eyes of Kukulkan. _Heavenly eyes and a heavenly body_. Jack exhaled. Those were not thoughts he could afford to be having.

"Take a seat."

Elena didn't bother to question him and slumped into a wooden chair exhausted.

As she sat down, Elena felt the immense weight of the day suddenly falling down on her. She felt tired and worn. She had been fighting all day. And for what.?She's was further from getting away than ever.

The reality of the last few minutes hit her especially hard. She had been at the complete mercy of the crew. One wrong move and it might have ended extremely differently. It'd been a long time since she'd felt so helpless. Terrified, Elena felt all of the emotion well-up behind her eyes. She looked down hurriedly and exhaled loudly to expel the emotion, shaking. This was not the time to show weakness.

Jack walked in front of Elena, the manacle chain jingling between them as he grew closer. Slowly a hand reached out and gently seized a section of her thick mane and began taking her hair pins out. She wouldn't be escaping these manacles and strangling him in the night.

Elena instantly raised a hand to slap his hand down but Jack blocked her shot. He moved towards her again but she grabbed his wrist.

"Don't Touch Me." Elena commanded, her voice a quiet plead instead of her normal forceful fight. She didn't want to be touched. She couldn't deal with the humiliation or the intrusion into her personal space.

For the first time Jack saw something unusual in the girl's eyes. They were darker than normal, more teal, but it was emotion behind them that bothered him. It wasn't her usual glimmer of anger, amusement, or fear but some deeper anguish lining her eyes.

"I can do it myself." Elena explained. "You can watch if you're worried, I promise I won't hide any." she added softly.

"Fine Love,"

Faintheartedly, Elena began to untangle the mess of refined curls. She looked up at him for confirmation as she dropped the first pin into his hand.

Jack felt uncomfortable under her vulnerable gaze. This was not the way he'd imagined this trip going. He'd intended to set her up in his quarters, bribe her into cooperating, at most he thought he might have to send her to the brig. Jack never envisaged having to chain himself to a hostage to prevent her from escaping. He could see the fire was flickering, the will to fight fading in Elena's eyes. Jack felt unexpected pang of guilt at her humiliation but his crew came first. He'd promised them a gold and glory. If Elena managed to escape their hunt for the treasure would be over and he'd be out a crew.

Elena worked quickly and soon a pile of pins rested on the desk. She leaned forward and shook the mass of waves loose, hoping to catch any strays, before sitting back up. er voluminous hair was longer than Jack expected, running down to her mid back. It was naturally straight, curled only where the pins had held.

Hair was such a small part of a person's overall appearance, but the action instantly changed Elena's entire facade. She looked less confident and more exposed. While most women looked better all dolled up, their hair pinned up, Jack couldn't deny that Elena looked even more desirable with her hair naturally flowing. Coupled with her crumpled gown she was the vision of the untamed siren, washed in from the sea, waiting for the next sailor to come and foolishly decide to rescue her. Siren. That was a perfect description of the Elena he'd seen. Soft, beautiful with secret dangers and ill intentions.

"Are you satisfied?" Elena asked breaking the quiet tension.

Jack cleared his throat "You get the left side, against the wall." He said pointing to the bed.

"Aren't you to stay with the crew?" Elena questioned anxiously. Sparrow had kidnapped her, lied and manipulated her. How could she trust him to share her bed ?

"With the trouble ye caused earlier, ye're not going anywhere. It's been a long day so just stop ye're whining and get into bed. I promise not ta touch ye." Jack kicked off his boots and threw his hat on a chest next to him.

"I don't believe you! I refuse!"

"It's not like I'm going ta jump ye. I prefer my bed partners wet and willing." Jack said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"You disgust me."

"Look lass. I don't get my thrills from uppity noble brats like yerself. So why don't ye drop the attitude and let's just get through this night, Savvy?"

"ARH! I cannot believe I've bound to such a vile –"

Jack cut her off by quickly pulling the chain of the manacle rapidly towards him so Elena stumbled into his arms. Instinctively she raised her arms to push him away but Sparrow gripped her forearms arms firmly, holding her to him.

Elena hadn't been close to a man since her husband's death. She could smell the salty sweat upon his brow and feel the length of his body firm against her own. His breath smelled like a delicious mix of citrus, cinnamon, and rum. If he simply leaned forward… Elena didn't want to think of the implications.

Jack paused before saying "Don't say anything ye don't want unsaid love. We're going t0 be spending a lot of time together. Let's try to make it as pleasant as possible." He said rationally. His eyes flitted downward to the greatly improved view he had down the low-cut of her gown. Jack noticed a subtle flush grow on her cheek but she didn't fight him. He couldn't resist teasing her.

"That blush becomes ye" Jack whispered flirtatiously before he pushed Elena haphazardly on to the bed and doused the candle. "But ye're not my type."

* * *

_This was a short one but remember to check out the new prologue. I'll update another chapter by the end of the week. _


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another week another chapter. Happy Friday!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: On Deck  
**

* * *

Awaking with the rising sun, Elena was struck by the simple beauty of the rays beating sporadically off the waves as she peered through the large bay window across from her. Despite the awkward arrangement she'd slept far more soundly aboard the Pearl than she had the past few weeks at the Winthrop Estate. Now it was a dawn of a new day and the horizon had never seemed so limitless. All the world awaited beyond that faint line where the water met the heavens. For just a moment Elena let herself dream of the world waiting for her behind that small edge of the sky.

Reality rustled closely nearby as her tethered bed partner stirred and reminded her that she was a prisoner.

Jack awoke to find Elena sitting up, feet tucked beneath her chin staring at the sea. He groaned as he tried to sit up, every muscle in his back ached from hours spent flip-flopping in bed, fighting sleep. Jack didn't trust Elena not to slit his throat in his sleep. Of course the hellion had slept soundly snoring peacefully.

He knew he had to get away from her. At least for a few hours. She was driving him crazy.

"The crew's ta be punished for not being on deck during yer little escape attempt. Since ye are the cause I see no reason ye shouldn't join them." Jack said pulling on boots.

Elena sighed. _So much for a new dawn of a new day_. God was already punishing her.

"I'm going tp be at the helm. So please no more ill-conceived designs on escaping love.. We are at least hundred miles from land, we both know there's no port close enough to row to. Yw wouldn't survive on the water. And as much as I know that ye'd love ta off yerself just out of spite. I need ye alive. Savvy?" Jack explained as he uncuffed her. She rubbed her sore wrists as Sparrow walked towards the door.

"Gibbs'll be in with breakfast before yer chores begin." Jack said as he fingered the door."– and love… clean up the place. It's been a pigsty ever since ye showed up."

* * *

Elena was pushed out on to the deck, her eyes struggling to adjust to the light. As they got used to the brightness she could see the glares of the crew as they paused briefly to stare at the newcomer. They were clearly blaming her for their punishment.

"I see ye've had a costume change. Wouldn't have taken ye for the practical type." Jack said eyeing her new clothes blatantly. Elena had felt too exposed in her gown and the corset restricted her movements too much for manual labor so she'd raided the chest of stolen clothes that were stacked in Sparrow's cabin.

Jack noticed grimly that the white shirt she was wearing had a much more conservative neckline than her dress. Elena was wearing a worn pair of dark brown breeches and a voluminous white poet shirt with a tight collar that barely allowed any skin to show. Far too modest for Jack's taste. She'd tried to keep a sense of propriety by stealing a sleeveless bodice to cover her support for her chest. It was dark maroon and laced up in the front with a flare at the bottom that allowed for the curve of her hips. She'd found some boots that looked a tad to big.

Jack hadn't imagined Elena as anything else but a stuck up society girl but there she was was slumming it in borrowed britches and loose stays. Too loose perhaps. It was obvious she'd tied the bodice herself.

He quickly tucked a wet mop in the crook of her elbow before shoving a bucket full of sea water into her arms, covering her chest from his sight.

With his eagerness it sloshed over the edge wetting her entire front. Scowling, Elena clenched the bucket tightly, forcibly restraining herself from dumping it over the Captain's head. Though an essential job, swabbing the deck was one of the least desired chores aboard ship and Elena could tell Jack was going to get a lot of pleasure out watching her complete this punishment

"Complaints, love?" Jack said noticing her agitated glaze.

"Never. Nothing wrong with a bit of hard work." Elena said through clenched teeth. She wasn't going to let him have satisfaction of thinking he was getting to her.

"Then I bet you won't mind joining right in with the crew then?" Sparrow said pointing at the main deck.

"Not at all." Elena fibbed holding her head high before looking at the disgruntled faces of the crew. She'd assumed Jack would let her swab the deck by the helm away from the wandering hands of the men. Sparrow was testing to see if she would bow down but Elena never backed down from a challenge. She refused to ask him for anything.

Jack quickly addressed the crew. "Alright scum, the girl's graciously agreed to share your punishment. So ye best be on your finest behavior. First man to touch her will be the first to die got it? "

"Aye, aye, captain." Came the choir of men.

Jack urged Elena impatiently down the steps before returing to the quarterdeck.

Though the majority of the crew were working diligently, a few men stopped to give Elena harsh looks despite Sparrow's warning. As she passed by, one sailor stumbled purposely into her shoulder.

"Apologies m'lady." The pirate said with a mocking bow. Elena appraised him quickly before looking up at Sparrow. He was smiling, watching carefully, waiting for Elena to object. Instead, she just took a deep breath and simply moved past the pirate indifferently.

She got only a few steps when another pirate repeated the move. This time Elena was ready, bracing her body for the impact. "Watch where yer going, wench." The pirate sneered leaning in close. It was the same pirate who'd threatened her the night before while she'd been chained to the deck. Elena grimaced and returned his glare knowing that she still needed to prove herself to the crew. They didn't fear her and they sure as hell didn't respect her and she would be in constant danger aboard the Pearl until they did. She needed a demonstration.

"Pardon me, didn't see you there." Elena responded condescendingly not backing down, allowing him to leer down at her as her deft fingers did the talking for her. The pirate went back to his work and Elena walked away victorious as she tucked a stolen prize up her sleeve.

She strode vigilantly forward with her bucket and mop in her left hand, ignoring some scornful looks from the crew as she found an empty stretch of deck near the stern. Setting her bucket down ,she took a second to brush a stray hair from in front of her face.

Unexpectedly, the same bothersome sailor who'd run into her the second time heaved his bucket of dirty water in Elena's direction soaking her entire back. Barbossa came over quickly before she could even respond and cuffed the man over his head.

"Boudreau! What did the Captain just say?"

"Apologies, I'se aiming for the rails. I didn't see 'er. The bitch should be more careful where she stands next time, eh?" The pirate said disingenuously with a glower in Elena's direction. "Not our fault she's never where she's supposed to be" A few of his buddies laughed until the first mate brought his whip down hard against the deck with snap.

"Next time it'll be yer hide." Barbossa warned. "Now, get back ta work ye lazy dogs."

As the pirate walked away, a wet and angry Elena seized the chance to make an impression. She spun quickly, throwing the dagger she'd stolen from Boudreau's belt swiftly to the right of his head. With a satisfying thud it sunk into the mast mere inches from his head. He turned shocked to look at the blade recognizing it immediately. He checked his waistline and then stared up shocked at Elena, realizing she'd stolen it from him.

"Maybe you should be more careful where _you_ stand next time because unlike you, I missed on purpose. The next time I won't." Elena threatened grimly.

Boudreau looked ready to murder but Barbossa quickly diffused the situation grabbing the sailor by the coat and shoving him towards the stairs. "Below deck Boudreau! Ye can swab the brig by yerself today." The first mate ordered pushing him once more, in the direction away from their hostage.

Looking cross, he gave Elena one last look before disappearing below deck, leaving a thick tension behind as the rest of the men stared at the girl.

"All right shows over lad's" Gibbs said waving the crew back to their chores.

Jack grabbed her wrist and dragged Elena up the stairs. "On second thought Lady Winthrop, why don't ye join me on the quarterdeck. Lovely views there."

"Really? I was just starting to enjoy the company down there..." Elena trailed off as Jack shoved the bucket at her again.

Sparrow saw her momentary frown. "What thought yer little stint was going ta get ye out of it?"

"Not in the least. I'm rather enjoying it all actually." Elena countered. "There's a certain satisfaction to knowing that no matter what you throw at me, the you won't be able to break me Jack. You need me, I'm not sure why, but as long as that's true I've got all the leverage I need."

"Well enjoy it now but remember there will come a time when yer usefulness will end. You best think carefully about how hard ye want to push me, love. I'm not a man that forgets easily." Sparrow warned before whirling back around towards the wheel.

Brooding, Elena took the mop and shoved it into the bucket angrily before beginning her chores.

The wood was so blistered and dry that it instantly expanded as Elena began to douse it with the salty water from the bucket. Since ships didn't have sealants between the boards on deck. Swabbing the deck with seawater was the only way to keep the boards swollen and pressed against each other, preventing waves from drenching the rooms below decks. It was a wonder to Elena that the brig hadn't been more flooded with the cracks they had up here. Some captain Sparrow was after all.

She looked up at him at the helm. He seemed pleased with himself, tipping his hat her direction as he caught her scowling at him. He must be enjoying watching her break her back still soaked to the bone in the morning sun.

Dipping the mop in the water again Elena started to murmur an old song that she'd learned long ago as she began the monotonous task; trying to distract herself from her surroundings. Jack could force Elena to do what ever he wanted but he couldn't kill her spirit. She'd be damned if she let these pirates take every ounce of joy from her.

_Come all you young sailor men, listen to me,  
I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea;  
And it's..._

_Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys  
When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;  
Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,  
Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._

As Elena continued she began to sing a-loud and clear to the wind for the whole boat to hear.

_Up jumps the eel with his slippery tail,  
Climbs up aloft and reefs the topsail;  
And it's..._

_Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys,  
When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;c  
Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,  
Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._

_Then up jumps the shark with his nine rows of teeth,  
Saying, "You eat the dough, boys, and I'll eat the beef!"  
And it's..._

All of sudden, an older looking pirate with a brown beard, pox marks and a gravely voice jumped in singing the chorus with her.

_Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys,  
When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;  
Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,  
Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._

As the song continued many others began to join in singing the chorus as Elena continued singing the verses as they worked in harmony.

_Up jumps the whale, the largest of all,  
"If you want any wind, well, I'll blow ye a squall!"  
And it's..._

_Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys,  
When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;  
Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,  
Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._

The crew seemed thankful for the distraction and worked steadily to the pace of the melody.

Barbossa sulked up behind Jack. "Capt'n don't ye think ye aught to break it up?" He suggested.

"Why wouldn't I want ta be doing that? I'se rather it enjoying it. " Jack said as he watched Elena out of the corner of his eye. Her face was beaming pleasantly, flush from exertion as her voice rang out clearly. Her voice was off-tune but she sang with an exuberant spirit that was pleasing to listen to. "'Sides at this point she's turned those scallywags in ta hard-working sailors faster than yer nine tails ever did." He added.

"This a punishment and their carrying on it like it's the whore house. Tis a frightful thing ta allow a man ta question yer judgment openly. And that's just what she's doing Jack."

Jack scrunched his face as he thought about Barbossa's warning before disregarding it with a shake of his head.

"Nay, cracking down will only fan the flame. Let them finish and sleep it off. I'll talk to the girl." Sparrow said.

"but Jack-"

Sparrow waved his first mate off not noticing the look of hatred Barbossa gave him as he turned back towards the horizon.

Pretty soon the decks were finished and the sun was rising higher and higher, the first watch readily lumbered down to their hammocks. Elena tired and worn from the chores made her way towards the captains quarters but was intercepted.

"Where da ye think ye're going?"

"I was just headed back to the cabin."

"Nay, ye'll be staying where I can see ya." Jack said grabbing her wrist and cuffing her again.

"These again? I was rather enjoying my freedom." Elena protested.

"Aye a bit too much, this is a pirate ship not a tavern. I need my men sharp and disgruntled. Not capering merrily about the deck."

Jack placed her hand upon the wheel, while his other hand guided her waist to the right and slightly in front of him. "Got to keep two eyes on ye and this is the only way I can do that and steer the ship." His hand sliding from her waist and back to the helm. "Now, this ship is my most prized possession, so you've got ta treat her with a light touch."

"This piece of rubbish?" Elena commented disdainfully. "If this is your prized possession than you're not nearly as good a pirate as you think you are."

"Didn't realize you were such an expert on ships, love" Jack fired back sarcastically.

"I know enough to observe that there are no the guns at the bow or the helm, hardly a good outfit for a pirate ship, and the guns that you have appear rusty and in poor conditions, as if they'd been left at the bottom of the sea."

Sparrow nodded, he'd concede that point.

Elena continued, "The sails are torn in a variety of places and the wood is splintered; it's definitely in need of a good sand. Honestly, this ship hardly compares to others."

"Aye, what you say is true, but what she lacks in guns and finery she makes up in speed and stealth love, The Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, she can take any ship from behind"

"Only if you're chasing them sideways" Elena muttered.

Jack ignored her continuing, "And she blends in like a shadow in the night."

"More like the shit in the chamber pot-"

He pressed a tanned finger to lips "I promised not to hurt ye- I didn't promise ta feed you love. Savvy?"

"Aye." Elena glared tightened her grasp on the handle she was holding, imaging it was around Jack's lean neck.

"No, no you're saying it all wrong love. It's 'Aye, aye, captain.' Captain being the important part. "

"Call me by my god given name and I'll think about calling you by your self-approved one. " Elena bit back. She was sick of being called his 'love' it was patronizing.

"Look here, don't think that just because you're a woman I won't throw you off this boat."

"And don't think that just because I am a woman I wouldn't think twice about running you through…captain" Elena said slyly as she turned her face back around to face the horizon as Jack made choking motions in the air.

* * *

A few hours passed without any conversation. Elena watched the movements on deck and stood frustrated beside Sparrow restlessly until she couldn't handle it any longer.

"So this is it? This all there is too it?" She asked.

Sparrow looked at her blankly.

"Sailing. I always thought steering was studied expert work but it seems like a whole lot of staring straight at nothing."

"It's not just staring at nothing love, it's about keen observation."

"And what pray tell are we supposed to be observing. There's water, and water…oh is that a reef? Oh no it's more water! There hasn't been a ship in sight all day" Elena complained. It was getting warm standing in the sun, the breeze from behind her was constantly pushing her black hair into her face creating a sweaty mess. She crankily moved her long tresses to one side.

"It's not just about what you see it's about what you feel."

He positioned her in the center of the helm.

"Close your eyes."

Elena glanced at him suspiciously.

"Trust me"

She threw him a look of doubt. "You're a pirate. The last thing I'd ever do is trust you." Elena said but did as he commanded anyways shutting her eyes tight. She exhaled frustrated now blinded. "What am I supposed to be observing? The darkness?"

"What do you feel?" Jack whispered.

Observing her surroundings, Elena felt Jack's firm chest rising and falling behind her sturdy and silent. He was so near that she could feel the fall of his breath hot and warm upon her skin, like a soft caress; fervid and tempting.

"I feel sweaty, agitated and utterly ridiculous." Elena said with a huff, feeling uncomfortable, shaking off her betraying thoughts. She tried to move away from him but Sparrow flicked her ear.

"OW" Elena said trying to turn around. "Now I feel like thrashing you."

Jack steadied her back around with his hands at her waist, grounding her in front of him "Just checking that ye still had sensation in those. Now that we know that ye can feel things besides irritation, tell me what ye feel that's affecting ye externally."

Elena closed her eyes again settling herself back into the darkness.

"I can smell the brine and the musty odor of the wood…. I feel the salt upon my face, my lips drying out…I can feel you looming behind me and the wind whipping my hair about."

"Good, now focus on the wind. What do ye feel love?"

Elena's eyes rolled back into head in frustration. This was inane_. Feel the wind._ Sparrow was messing with her.

"Just slowly turn your head left and right until you feel it balance over your ears." Jack coaxed.

He watched as the Elena leisurely moved her head right and left. She was surprised but finally she understood what hemeant. The air pressure changed and she could feel the wind moving over her ear.

"There you sense it. Now tell me what direction is the wind coming from?"

Elena began to open her eyes and moved to turn but Jack quickly stepped forward, snaking a hand over her shoulder to cover her eyes with his hand, his other holding her in place. "I said point the direction, I didn't say you could move." Jack said holding her waist to him firmly.

He felt a grunt of exasperation wave throughout her before Elena finally pointed behind her to the right.

"Excellent. When the wind is to the side like that it's called reaching, when it's behind us like it now it we called that broad reaching. Now feel its strength what's your impression of its force?"

"Normal, not light but not strong." Elena estimated with a shrug.

"Ok, so adjust the ship for the wind. We want it to be at our backs" Jack ordered, keeping his hand firmly over her eyes. Elena's hands felt out the handles meekly. She turned the ship slightly to the left, and adjusting her head until she was certain that the wind was behind her.

"Good, now open your eyes." He said removing her hands.

Elena felt so much more attuned to her environment as she did as he directed.

"Now the ship is what we call running. The wind is at our back and this is the opportune position."

Jack quickly readjusted the ship so the wheel was back in the original place.

"What you're changing it back?"

"Unfortunately, though the wind headed south east, our heading is south west." Jack explained.

_Southwest. To Nassau. _ Elena thought. It had been a long time since she'd visited New Providence. Elena prayed that she might have at least one contact still there. Anyone that could help her get away from these pirates.

Sparrow's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Now that ye can feel the wind, now you have to see it. Look forward at those waves on the horizon. How do they look?"

"Choppy?"

"How can you tell?"

"Their white-tipped."

"What does that tell ye about the wind?"

Elena looked at the waves around the boats and those in front.

"The wind is considerably stronger in the distance."

"Aye now. Look at the sky. What do ye see?"

"Here not there aren't really any clouds but out there, there are."

"High or low?"

"High"

"Good then it will be clear sailing for now but keep a weather eye open for any change."

They stayed that way, with Elena trapped between Jack and the helm for a few hours, as he continued to teach her the finer points of sailing; most of it going in one ear and out the other. Elena was too distracted with her thoughts, thinking of a way to get herself out of this mess. She wasn't going to be able to escape so easily, not attached to Jack.

Elena needed a plan and she need one now.

* * *

**A/N:** _The Fish of the Sea_ is a traditional fisherman's shanty. Credit goes to some Scottish fisherman from the 19th century.

Historically pirates didn't actually sing aboard ship, which is why Barbossa would've been firm against it. Mr. Gibbs would tell you it's also considered very unlucky.**  
**

**Read and Review**


End file.
